


[浩弘] 即便已是世界盡頭

by yyccc



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyccc/pseuds/yyccc
Summary: *喪屍+(非常)非典型哨兵嚮導設定*全員出演
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

0.

在汽車前頭的引擎蓋持續升起白煙時，鄭友榮就隱約感覺到大事不妙。

只怪他心存僥倖，想著撐完這次任務不成問題，一路求神拜佛搖搖晃晃地前進，然而發自內心的虔誠祈願顯然並未打動已經罷工許久的天上神靈，在好不容易抵達市區後，引擎發出垂死的最後一聲巨響，汽車隨之徹底熄火，不論再怎麼轉動鑰匙、踩動油門，都毫無重新啟動的跡象。

一邊以高亢的嗓音吐出連綿不絕的髒話，鄭友榮的動作卻不符合其氣勢洶洶的怒罵，盡可能彎下身子，僅露出一雙眼睛，機警地隔著車窗觀察外頭。

車輛周遭保持淨空，距離目的地的廢棄超市剩下大約150公尺距離，車上還有備用的鞭炮，如果扔出鞭炮後全力奔跑的話，應該可以在路上的「東西」注意到他之前成功進入建築物，接下來就只剩下取得所需物資和等待救援......

「沒問題的。」他喃喃說服自己，從前座抽屜取出鞭炮和打火機想要點火，卻因為雙手顫抖得太厲害而遲遲無法成功。

好不容易將鞭炮點上火，鄭友榮牙一咬，屏住氣息推開了車門。正當準備用力扔出手上的鞭炮時，卻被一股力量向後扯，有個「東西」在沒注意時爬到了車底，伸手抓住他的腳踝，他驚駭地瞪大雙眼，慌忙取出腰間的鐮刀砍斷那隻乾癟的手。

解除腳下危機後，他甚至來不及鬆口氣，就發現自己面對更糟的情況––原本應該要扔個老遠的鞭炮，因為車下那東西的攪局，掉落在離他不遠的道路上，鞭炮發出的火光與滋滋聲吸引了原本漫無目的遊蕩的「東西」們開始移動聚攏。

太近了，但只能將就著試試。

鄭友榮握緊手上的鐮刀，小心翼翼地沿著車體緩慢移動，眼看即將脫離險境時，他腳下卻發出了清脆的聲響，在毫無人煙的街上，無庸置疑地足以成為注意力集中的焦點––

該死，是個已經扁掉的寶特瓶。

鄭友榮絕望地數著因為聽到聲音而轉向朝他走來的「東西」們，10個、15個、20個......沒問題，可以，只要盡全力，應該可以應付，可是真的可以嗎？

握著鐮刀的手不斷流著手汗，思緒紊亂的他已經不知道是在準備戰鬥還是在等著迎接自己的死期，這時從道路另一側突然衝出一輛狂飆的白色小客車，朝著那群「東西」直直撞上去，被輾過的「東西」們像骨牌一樣四散在地，發出吱吱嘎嘎的聲音，小客車的駕駛爽快地推開車門，下車時順手用鐵鎚重擊了車旁「東西」的頭顱。

「哥，看來你遇到麻煩了？」

撿回一條命的鄭友榮當下簡直幾乎爆哭出聲，他勉強壓抑住情緒，帶著濃濃的鼻音回話。

「鍾浩啊，你....你不是去另一邊找汽油和燃料了嗎？」

崔鍾浩聳聳肩，拍了拍腰間的無線電對講機，也是他們基地僅有的一組。  
「弘中哥突然叫我跟你會合，說你會需要幫助。」  
「那哥是怎麼知道的......」  
「不知道，他老是這樣，明明都沒出基地，卻像是會通靈一樣。欸咦，哥你沒事吧，腳都軟了，要不要我背你啊？」

兩人吱吱喳喳地說著話走向廢棄超市，渾然不覺超市門口端坐著一隻毛色光亮的美洲豹，炯炯有神地盯著他們。

*

21世紀初肆虐的新型病毒在經歷了數次變異之後，惡夢般地將科幻作品的情節轉為了現實，從第一個得到變異病毒的人被衝動驅使，往旁人脖頸咬了一口開始，到世界上90%的人類都成為路上搖搖晃晃的喪屍為止，僅僅只經過了不到五年的時間。

「啊，牛肉湯罐頭，啊，好懷念，小時候我們媽媽常煮給我吃。」用手電筒照亮食品區的底層貨架，鄭友榮無視已經超過許久的保存期限，丟了幾個罐頭到置物籃裡。

他還記得那一天。

升高二不久的他不想上課，跟好友崔傘到屋頂上聊天，那天的頂樓不知為何特別熱鬧，聚集了三三兩兩無心課業的學生，甚至連高三那個個子嬌小，看起來乖巧守秩序的學生會長也在，他們百般聊賴地往下看著校園中庭經過的人們。

「友榮，那個，他們是不是怪怪的呀？」  
放空的心思被崔傘的疑問拉回，他這才注意到底下如螞蟻一般的小小人影發出尖叫，互相撕咬，接著全部以差不多頻率的搖晃步伐朝四面八方走去。

「過來把門堵死！誰身上有帶球棒什麼的！」學生會長以與外表不相稱的魄力發出怒吼時，他們還有些發懵，直到慢吞吞移動到逃生門，由樓梯口往下看的時候，他想，他親眼見證了人類成為怪物的過程。

在往後的歲月裡，他們用球棒、用各式各樣的東西，打爛了學校裡無數人的腦袋。

不，那不是人，是「東西」。

他們的學校很小，小到只有一棟樓，基本上學校裡的大部分人，曾經是老師、同學、或是有過一面之緣的學生。他們一個一個打爛了那些曾經是人類的東西，學生會長指揮他們把那些沒有頭的喪屍搬到空曠的地方，然後放火燒掉。

整個學校只剩下他們六個人，那一天翹課跑去屋頂上的六個人。

「哥，要走囉。」  
單手輕鬆搬起整箱飲料的崔鍾浩出聲催促他，他不禁咋舌。  
「呀，你搬這個到底要幹嘛啦！佔空間又不能吃飽！」  
「我就想喝美式咖啡啊！為什麼不行！」  
耍起性子的老么脾氣拗得很，他放棄爭執，與崔鍾浩一起將物資搬上車、準備返回學校。

*  
「我開的那輛車壞了之後我們還有幾台車？」  
「兩台？三台？我不記得了，是星和哥在管。」

學校在首爾近郊，離市區的車程不遠，但標榜環境清幽有利專心學習的高級私校位在一片森林的中央，與主要道路間隔開來。或許是因為樹林作為天然屏障的關係，外面的喪屍們基本不會接近學校，不過為求謹慎，學生會長還是讓他們蒐集材料，沿著學校圍牆構築了堅固的堡壘。

看到高聳的圍牆出現，鄭友榮鬆了一口氣，把油門踩得更深，加快了車速，在經歷方才的驚魂以後，哪怕是一點也好，他也想要早些回到這崩壞的世界裡他們唯一的安身之所。

「哥，等等，前面那是人嗎？」  
崔鍾浩指著橫躺在前方林間小路中央的一個身影。  
「......可能？」  
「如果是那個的話，現在就要處理掉才行。」  
崔鍾浩的聲音中隱約透露著憂慮，人影的所在地離他們的學校已經不遠，若那個身影其實是喪屍，將會對據點安全造成重大威脅。  
「好吧，下車看看，武器帶上。」

兩人停車後謹慎地朝地上倒臥不動的人影靠近，是個高個子，穿著像是軍服的衣裝，由露出的手腕和脖子顏色判斷，不是喪屍，是人類。

崔鍾浩大著膽子摸了一下那人的脖子。  
「還是熱的。」  
「活人？」  
鄭友榮的聲音不自覺拔高了幾度。天知道除了他們六個人以外，他已經多久沒看到其他人類，想到或許能增加同伴，他就藏不住自己欣喜的心情。

「還是要檢查一下才行。」  
他們打開那人的外衣，仔細檢查過並沒有任何被外物咬傷的痕跡或傷口後，用無線電進行回報。  
「弘中哥！我跟你說！我們–––」  
『確認過是乾淨的？』  
無線電那一頭的人不待他說完故事就淡淡打斷他。  
「啊，嗯，是，但是你到底為什麼知道––」  
『那就帶回來，快點，我想吃飯了。』  
習慣發號施令的學生會長因為肚子餓而口氣增加了一絲不耐，鄭友榮訕訕笑出聲，跟崔鍾浩合力將倒在路上的大個子搬上車後，哼著歌踩下油門，往眼前的學校前進。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

1

由監視器螢幕畫面確認鄭友榮和崔鍾浩的白色車輛駛進校門後，金弘中操縱按鍵，關上校園的鐵門，從螢幕前的座位站起來伸了個懶腰，一隻體型修長的美洲豹，尾巴豎得高高的走進警衛室。

「小豹，過來。」他擺擺手，美洲豹乖乖接近，親暱地蹭著他的手撒嬌，「今天辛苦了，謝謝你啊。」

他是什麼時候第一次看到小豹的？金弘中已經有點想不起來了，約莫是兩、三年前吧。

喪屍病毒襲捲世界後的第一個冬天，首爾特別寒冷，即使他們穿上所有衣物，關上教室門窗，裹著毛毯挨在一起，還是冷得睡不著。

朴星和從學校倉庫裡挖出了一台煤油電暖器。

「要是有煤油就好了。」  
即使是透過手電筒微弱的燈光，也能看清說話的同年朋友那明顯發紫的唇色。他思量著再失溫下去就糟糕了，毅然決定立刻動身前往市區。

「可是現在出去很危險。」朴星和著急的拉著他，他粗魯地掙脫對方的手。  
「沒事，在車上那些喪屍不會靠近，只是到商場搬幾桶油回來。」  
「那我跟你一起去。」  
「不行，」他朝教室方向努了努嘴，「你要幫我顧著孩子們。」

夜晚的市區確如朴星和所言，不是一般的危險。金弘中關掉車燈、把車子熄火，依靠僅存的幾盞路燈光芒，窺伺商場外頭數量超出預期的喪屍們。這樣不行，他嘆了口氣，再度發動車子，決定轉向前往位置稍遠但印象中喪屍分佈較不密集的另一間商場。市區邊緣的商場外頭一如預期，僅有稀疏的喪屍在遊蕩，他掏出懷中的火柴，關上車門的同時將點亮的火柴往外扔，大部分的喪屍即隨亮光散去。

閉住氣，輕手輕腳走進商場摸索一陣後，金弘中順利找到煤油，一面想著不如多搬幾桶，省去頻繁外出的風險，正當他準備從貨架上搬下第二桶煤油時，眼前發出不明的光亮，他停下動作警戒著，卻不敢置信地睜大了眼睛。

亮光中，一隻優雅、結實的美洲豹，踱步朝他走來。

活不到20年的人生裡，先是碰到喪屍橫行，現在還在商場看見活生生的美洲豹，這個世界真是充滿驚奇......實事求是的學生會長面對危機情境，並沒有花太多時間感嘆，腦筋開始快速轉動，思考起要怎麼解決眼前的動物脫身，然而野獸似乎沒有要攻擊他的意圖，在距離他幾步的地方坐下之後對他吼叫。

「咦？」  
他呆立在當場，不明白這是什麼情況，美洲豹開始甩動尾巴，更大聲的咆哮。

『快走。』

吼叫聲傳達的訊息清晰地浮現在腦海，他愕然提起腳邊的煤油，半信半疑地往後退，接著聽到商場深處傳來一陣陣的腳步聲，緩慢朝著他的方向靠近，凌亂不規律的聲響反映了腳步主人的數量之多，金弘中的背上滴下了冷汗。

『快走、快走、快走。』

野獸的吼叫聲越來越急促，他加快後退的腳步，在地上撲灑一圈煤油後丟下火柴，依憑著煤油燃起的熊熊大火，他這才看清，在火光的另一邊，有數十具搖搖晃晃的喪屍正朝自己逼近著。

提著煤油沒命奔跑著上了車，金弘中坐在駕駛座大口喘氣，試圖平復狂跳的心臟，耳邊卻又傳來動物叫聲，轉頭一看，美洲豹不知何時已經坐在副駕駛座上看著他。

「唉，這到底––」他決定放棄思考，總之先回到安全的學校再說。

有驚無險地回到學校後，朴星和感激地接過煤油，電暖器亮起溫暖的橘光，孩子們在電暖器旁相互依偎著陷入香甜的夢鄉，一向最容易入睡的金弘中反倒睜大了雙眼，徹夜無眠。

那隻動物一直跟在他身邊，然而沒有任何一個人看到。

*  
從見到美洲豹的那個夜晚開始，金弘中的身上發生了變化。短短數個月的時間裡，他漸漸變得能夠感知到身旁同伴的心思，先是模糊的情緒反應，接著變成更具體的意念及精神圖像......

窺探他人心思的能力，強大的同時卻也是種折磨，最痛苦的時候他甚至需要一個人躲在地下停車場的車子裡睡覺，只為了逃避那些無時無刻、不停流入大腦的思緒洪流，那時的他幾乎可以斷定，自己就快要因為過載的精神負荷而發瘋。

不願就此認輸，他咬牙摸索許久後總算學會了對於精神感知的自主控制能力，也漸漸掌握與身旁不明生物體的相處之道。金弘中將這份能力活用在活動支援和緊急事態應變上，精神感知及操縱精神體監控夥伴狀態大幅降低了他們外出探勘的活動風險，然而對於發生在自己身上的異變，他始終沒有對任何人提起，也不打算提。

自己變成了不同的人類，又或許已經不是人類，侵入他人精神的能力光是聽到就已太過令人害怕，他不能說；操控精神體尾隨同伴的行為光想像就毛骨悚然，他不能說。不過，只要得以保全這世上僅剩、對他而言最重要的其他五人，即使自己因此成了獨自背負祕密的怪物，他仍然甘之如飴、心存感激。

拖著腳步爬上樓梯，接近烹飪教室就聞到陣陣誘人的香氣。

「好香，今天吃什麼？」  
「牛肉湯，嘿嘿。」  
一回到基地就忙著準備餐食的鄭友榮對他露出得意的微笑。

因為姜呂尚自告奮勇地去看顧被鄭友榮和崔鍾浩撿回來的不速之客，當天只有五個人共進晚餐。  
「你覺得那人怎麼樣？」  
「不知道，穿著軍服呢！或許是個厲害的傢伙？」  
「但是卻失去意識倒在路邊？總覺得不太靠譜啊。」  
大伙七嘴八舌地討論著，吃完飯後金弘中決定過去看一看，或許用他的祕密能力能多知道一點陌生人的底細也不一定，如果是不能留的人，就馬上處理掉––

曾幾何時，他已經習慣這樣的思考方式了。

人才走到三樓走廊，聽到腳步聲的姜呂尚不等他出聲就已經衝出保健室，歡天喜地的跑著離開去享用遲來的晚餐，看著姜呂尚奔跑的背影，金弘中嘴角不自覺勾起家長般的微笑，緩步走向保健室，卻在門口硬生生停下了腳步。

病床上躺著一個男人，男人身軀太過高大，讓保健室那張小小的床看起來更顯侷促，病床前趴著一隻無精打采的黃金獵犬，感受到金弘中的視線後，吃力地站起身，目露凶光地對他狂吠。

「不是吧......」藏不住的震驚從他的唇齒間洩漏出來。

*

惡夢般的那一晚在丁潤浩的精神世界裡，像電影般不斷重複播放。

「為什麼要這樣做？」夢裡的他哭泣著咆哮，大力搖晃著身為嚮導的同袍。  
「你們懂什麼，我這輩子只有他了，他即使變成喪屍，也永遠是我的搭檔，我絕不會跟別人搭檔，也不會讓你們對他下手。」手上還戴著訂婚戒指，皮膚已沿著肩頸啃咬處開始泛青的嚮導同袍看著他大笑，眼底的瘋狂讓他不敢直視。

故事情節很簡單。  
一個哨兵在任務過程中被喪屍襲擊了，與哨兵互許終身的嚮導蓄意隱瞞，窩藏染疫的哨兵在基地裡，直至病毒接管了哨兵的大腦，被哨兵啃咬的人群們再複製了與哨兵相同的行動。

於是當丁潤浩的小隊出完任務回到基地時，塔裡已是一片混亂，他簡直不敢相信素以嚴格紀律與優越身心素質著稱，從未把喪屍放在眼裡的哨兵部隊基地，會如同地球的其他角落一樣，陷入喪屍四處遊走的地獄圖景。

不遠處的兩個隊員在撕心裂肺的慘叫後，突然像斷電一樣原地倒下，丁潤浩心裡了然：那兩人的嚮導搭檔八成遭遇了不測吧。無法承受聯結斷裂痛苦而昏死過去的兩人周圍迅速聚集了數目可觀的喪屍，目睹此景愈發焦慮的他加快腳步，穿梭在塔中尋找著自己的嚮導。

在腦中出現第一次劇痛時，丁潤浩就知道沒希望了，他咬牙忍住痛楚，心中只剩下絕不想變成喪屍食物的意志支撐著，拼了命的逃離基地。

與嚮導搭檔的聯結被強制截斷的感覺並不是「啪」一聲乾脆地斷裂，而是像有人拿著年糕使勁往兩邊拉扯。他能感覺到一根根神經在張力被延展到極限後，禁不住地逐條斷開，每一次的斷裂都如同刀械刮骨，大腦反覆遭受凌遲，最終好像發狂了，不知道，意識脫離掌握，陷入無止盡的黑暗。

陷入黑暗前，丁潤浩最後的記憶剩下錐心的痛。他甚至不知道自己奔向何方，只是一個勁的往前跑，即使意識逐漸消失，腳步也未曾停歇。

不知第幾次的惡夢重現，他又一次地看著同袍扭曲猙獰的臉，卻覺得哪裡不太對勁。

有什麼東西進來了，原本不存在於他精神世界的什麼東西。循著感覺異常的方向四處張望，草叢中野獸發亮的眼睛與他對上眼，是一隻美洲豹。

看來他的精神世界遭到了入侵。能做到這地步的，不是級數太低的嚮導，不行，要快點醒來才行。受過訓練的頂級哨兵本能地開始驅動自己的身體與精神，而身體顯然快了一步，丁潤浩張開眼睛時，映入眼簾的是一張漲得通紅的臉。他的右手早在身體主人醒來以前，就牢牢掐住眼前男孩的脖頸，男孩的手覆在他的手上，徒勞無功地試圖扳開他的手指。

冷眼看著男孩痛苦扭曲的表情，丁潤浩鬆開了手，好不容易重新獲取空氣的男孩跪在床邊劇烈咳嗽起來。

哪來的？哪個國家、哪個部隊、哪個組織？正準備強逼入侵失敗的敵軍吐實，那男孩卻搶先一步抓住他的手。

「為什麼你也有？那到底是什麼？」  
順著男孩的視線看過去，一隻美洲豹與他的黃金獵犬正劍拔弩張地在一旁對峙著。  
「你也能看見，對吧…...那到底是什麼？」  
方才差點被置於死地的男孩轉頭看向他，眼中不僅毫無懼色，還閃動著強烈的好奇與迫切，他愕然張口，思量著事情好像與原本想的不同。

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

2

「那個到底是什麼？」

是在騙人吧。思索半晌，丁潤浩還是只能做出這樣的結論。

眼前的男孩能輕易使出入侵他人精神的高段技巧，卻表現得對自己身邊的精神體一無所知，就算要裝蒜，也應該選個好一點的藉口吧。

「不要裝了，你是個嚮導，怎麼可能不知道那是什麼？」  
「什麼嚮導？」  
男孩的表情變得更迷惑了，瞪著丁潤浩，試圖從不斷冒出的新資訊中歸納出一個結論。  
「我知道了，總之有那東西的人都叫做『嚮導』是嗎？所以你也是嚮導––」  
「我不是，我是哨兵。等一下，這不可能，你到底––」

「人醒了嗎？欸咦，弘中哥為什麼不馬上叫我們過來？」  
未竟的對話被門外急促高亢的大嗓門打斷，丁潤浩愣愣看著魚貫走進保健室的人們，身旁的男孩遺憾地「嘖」了一聲，悄聲對他丟了句「晚點再說」。

*  
「你是哪裡來的？首爾哪個區？還是其他地方？」  
「你為什麼會倒在森林裡？」  
「你們有基地嗎？那裡有很多生還者嗎？」  
「沒開車還敢在外面行動？軍人就是不一樣耶！......」  
衝進保健室後，因為睽違數年見到群體以外的第七個活人，過度亢奮的其他人也不待丁潤浩回應，就連珠炮般不斷拋出問題，金弘中在旁邊喊了幾次「等一下」都被完全無視，索性擺出臭臉，放棄維持秩序，任由對話現場持續失控。  
待混亂的問題盛宴總算消停後，丁潤浩在七嘴八舌的對話中也大致了解了情況：現在的所在位置是首爾西南方，距離他們已被摧毀的基地約10公里，而他倒在一所學校附近的樹林中，被一群學生撿了回來。

說是一群，但也只有六個人。

在喪屍肆虐的首爾，六個學生自給自足的撐了兩年......  
「真的只有六個人？」他忍不住再度確認。  
「嗯，就是這裡的六個人。」語畢金弘中快速地對他介紹了一遍在場人們的名字，他也報上了簡短的自我介紹。

「好了，那就這樣，以後多多指教。」  
沒詢問任何人，甚至當事人的意願，金弘中就以突兀的結語專斷地決定了他的去留，丁潤浩不禁失笑，同時注意到沒有任何人表示反對意見。

熱情的鄭友榮拉著他四處走動，一邊介紹校舍的生活環境，一面喋喋不休地把所有人的身家背景都對他說了個清楚：三年級的金弘中、朴星和，二年級的姜呂尚、崔傘、鄭友榮和一年級的崔鍾浩，學校裡素昧平生的六個人，唯一的共通點只有在疫情爆發的當天翹課到頂樓而得救，在徹底清除學校裡遭感染的喪屍後，就以學校為據點生活了下來。

「所以弘中...哥，是這裡主要的指揮者？」留心年齡差距而加上了敬稱，丁潤浩試探地問道。  
「什麼指揮者，根本就是暴君啊，暴君。」從後方探頭的崔傘插嘴道，鄭友榮聽到「暴君」兩個字後，跟著笑到喘不過氣，兩人一路嬉鬧著嚷嚷：「以後就決定稱呼弘中哥為暴中了！暴君弘中！」

不可思議。  
那個男孩，金弘中，無庸置疑地是個嚮導，但是卻沒有與體系接觸過，對自己的能力一無所知。沒受過任何訓練，是怎麼使用能力、帶領一群普通人在這種環境生存下來？  
還有那隻豹，也太奇怪了。  
在丁潤浩的印象中，從來沒看過或聽過任何一個嚮導的精神體是肉食性動物，況且還是侵略性極強的美洲豹。

『不過......多虧有了弘中哥，我們才能活到現在，他是個很可靠的人。』丁潤浩腦中浮現鄭友榮嘻鬧過後，歛起笑臉真摯的結論。躺在作為寢室的教室地板，五感過於敏銳的哨兵聽著身邊此起彼落的呼吸聲，帶著滿腹未解的謎團，整夜無法入眠。

*  
就這樣，丁潤浩暫時留在了學校。

學校裡的六個人明定了詳細的輪值班表，包括出外蒐集物資、內務管理、日常生活等，以嚴謹的分工維持生活機能的順暢運轉。丁潤浩曾找上負責安排班表的朴星和，表達加入外出探勘任務的意願，但總是被朴星和微笑著以「沒關係，弘中希望你多休息」的軟釘子拒絕，「多休息」的好意背後或許隱藏了另一層顧慮，不願讓外人有掌控甚至奪取作為獲取物資命脈的車輛的可能，而丁潤浩不得不承認這層顧慮有其道理，也是讓他留下的主要原因——

聯結斷裂造成的後遺症尚未復原，間歇性的劇烈頭痛足以讓他短暫喪失意識，無法於沒有車輛的情形下獨自待在野外，形同被剝奪行動能力的他只能選擇「留下」，即使並非出於自願，卻也是考量現實因素後無可奈何的妥協結果。

多一張嘴吃飯並未對學校既有的分工體系增加額外的人力負擔，只是對於存在價值即是在前線衝鋒陷陣進行任務的哨兵而言，被迫放假的閒暇狀態實在讓丁潤浩坐立不安，為了打發時間，他只得積極參與各項日常事務，幫鄭友榮打理菜園、協助朴星和修繕防禦工事，甚至做起洗晒衣物等家務，不過，佔據他最多時間的主要工作項目，還是回答金弘中無止盡的問題。

「你上次說到，精神體可以用來攻擊其他哨兵或嚮導？」

對於哨兵和嚮導的存在，金弘中燃起了濃厚的求知慾，每天上午的工作時間一結束，就會迫不及待地拿著紙筆晃進地下室，對他拋出當天要討論的課題。  
「......哥，等我一下，我先換件衣服可以嗎？」

在丁潤浩說明完哨兵及嚮導的基本特質的隔天，金弘中就立刻將他睡覺的地方改安排到了地下室的倉庫。面對抗議，金弘中只丟了一句「還不是你們打呼太吵」堵住眾人的嘴，丁潤浩暗自慶幸終於可以在靜音環境下好好睡覺的同時，也意外於嬌小的「暴君」竟然還有體貼的一面。

「......驅動精神體攻擊的原理大概就是這樣。」  
聽著他的說明，金弘中不時應聲，對著厚厚的筆記本專注的做著筆記，配上那副細框金邊眼鏡，樣子活像乖巧又求知慾旺盛的好學生，與鐵血專斷個性截然不同的形象讓丁潤浩看著有趣，不禁笑出聲來。  
「怎麼了？」  
「沒有，只是覺得哥這樣很像那種優等生.....很像班長？」  
「我是啊，而且我是學生會長。」  
理所當然的回答讓丁潤浩又爆出笑聲，一頭霧水的金弘中實在不能理解，悻悻然地扁了扁嘴。

*  
或許是因為壓力減輕的緣故，在經過一個多月的校園生活後，丁潤浩的頭痛已經緩和到幾乎不再出現症狀的地步。儘管恢復行動能力後，一個人在野外也可獨自行動，但隨著時間過去，反正原基地已經被毀，離開的想法也隨著逐漸融入學校眾人後慢慢淡去。

然而並非所有人都與他相同。

丁潤浩的出現對於以為世界上再無其他生還者的眾人而言，不啻是個巨大的刺激，原先已經幾乎放棄的希望再度騷動起來，即使已經來到學校一段時間，大伙兒在一起吃飯的時候，還是會頻繁詢問他外面世界的情形。

「嗯，政府大概已經沒有功能了吧，我猜那些人都死了，軍隊倒是活了下來，不過不同部隊間因為搶資源的關係，變成了敵對狀態......」所以我們平常還是很忙的，忙著內鬥，丁潤浩自嘲地笑著說。  
「那你們有搜索過基地周遭的生還者嗎？」朴星和吞下嘴裡的麵條後好奇地問他。  
「呃，平常會像你們一樣對外進行探勘和執行任務，不過......」  
「沒在管一般人的死活吧。」金弘中嘴裡塞滿食物，還硬是要含糊不清地插嘴酸上一句。

用完晚餐，丁潤浩正準備返回地下室時，崔鍾浩叫住了他，有些猶豫地開了口。  
「潤浩哥，那個，關於剛剛聊到的話題，所以也有可能，還有其他人像我們一樣還活著囉，畢竟我們也只有在附近活動，在首爾其他地方....江南區之類的，或許還有生還者？」  
「可能吧，」丁潤浩聳聳肩，「像是我就意外遇到了你們啊。」  
崔鍾浩聞言沉默許久，接著彷彿下定決心，對他點了點頭後轉身離開。

中午用餐時間後，丁潤浩不意外地對準時到地下室報到的金弘中揮了揮手。

「這些精神體都不會無聊嗎？」  
金弘中隨口拋出不是問題的問題，在他旁邊坐下。

在正經議題探討殆盡後，金弘中仍然固定時間到地下室找他，他感覺對方也並不是真的想知道什麼，只是需要一個能夠不用隱藏嚮導身份、好好喘息的空間。

他們並肩呆坐，看著黃金獵犬在倉庫前的小片空間跑來跑去，金弘中的美洲豹挨近丁潤浩蹭了蹭他的手。  
「為什麼牠這麼喜歡你？」感到被冷落的主人小聲抱怨。  
「首先，哥，要跟牠親近的話，你可能要先認真幫牠取個名字，而不是敷衍地叫牠小豹之類的。」真的很沒誠意，丁潤浩忍俊不住地調侃起來。  
「小豹有什麼不好，我覺得很可愛啊！」毫無取名天份的金弘中嘟囔著，不甘示弱地出聲呼喚丁潤浩的黃金獵犬。  
「Silver，過來。」

金弘中突發奇想，聚精會神在手中凝集精神力量，做了顆發光的小球後扔出去，黃金獵犬果然跟瘋了一樣開心地追著球奔跑，丁潤浩在一旁看著，忍不住嘖嘖撐奇。  
「我從來沒看過有人這樣用精神力量，怎麼做出來的？」  
「我想說狗狗應該都喜歡玩球。」  
瞇眼看著奔跑的精神體露出微笑，他們就像帶寵物參加聚會的飼主一樣，在場邊有一搭沒一搭的閒聊著。

「弘中哥、弘中哥，不好了——」  
平靜的午後時光被奔跑進來的崔傘打破。  
崔傘手撐著膝蓋，一面喘著氣，一面慌亂地大叫著。  
「鍾浩、鍾浩不見了！」

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

3

「下午、準備要、出去的時候，嗚，發現、車、不見了......」  
領著他們走向警衛室的崔傘，一邊對金弘中說明事情經過，從崔傘因為哭得太厲害而變得斷斷續續的敘述中，金弘中大致知道了狀況：出外用的車輛少了一台，同時崔鍾浩也不見了。

步入警衛室後，迎接他們的是臉色發白的朴星和以及哭喪著臉的鄭友榮和姜呂尚。  
「看這裡。」操縱監視畫面的顯示時間，朴星和指著畫面上駛出大門的白色車輛。  
「時間是中午吃完飯不久，所以大概已經兩小時......那孩子可能偷偷找到我放車鑰匙的地方了。」  
朴星和一臉懊惱地咬著唇，金弘中粗魯的拍了一下同年朋友的背聊表安慰，同時用凌厲的眼神掃視了在場的眾人。  
「孩子們，冷靜點，什麼事情都還沒發生就哭成這樣是要怎麼辦？」  
充滿魄力的訓話讓大家回了魂，金弘中接著說下去，「有沒有人有任何想法？最近有聽鍾浩說過什麼話、或留意到什麼不尋常的舉動嗎？」

「啊。」丁潤浩舉起手，「昨天晚上吃完飯，鍾浩來問我覺得首爾其他地方是不是還有生還者。他是不是出去找人了？」

「那個......」姜呂尚帶著不太確定的語氣開口，「如果鍾浩是去找人，我在想，他是不是想去找爸媽？你們看，他是我們所有人裡唯一家裡在首爾的，最近他的生日快到了，可能特別想家人吧，而且潤浩的事可能讓他有了期待........」

「鍾浩的家，我記得，是在蘆原吧？」  
朴星和思索著，金弘中聞言皺起了眉頭。

位在首爾東北邊界的蘆原區與學校所在的西南方正好是對角線，即使是開車前往也少說要花上一個半小時的時間，他們平時雖然也會開車到市區進行必要的物資補給，但考慮安全及節省珍貴的汽油資源等因素，在事發之後，基本上沒離開過距離學校車程半小時以內的區域，探勘未知場所時，謹慎的金弘中更是一定會安排至少兩人外出，互相接應和處理突發狀況。  
崔鍾浩驅車前往的可能地點完全脫離了他們熟悉的區域，這意味著更多的不確定性，以及更多的危險，而他甚至是獨自上路.......

「如果鍾浩像我上次那樣，遇到車子半路拋錨該怎麼辦，我們又不知道他會在哪裡......」想到自身遭遇過的恐怖經驗，鄭友榮腦中的負面想像開始無限擴大，眼淚又忍不住開始往下掉。

「......車鑰匙給我，我去找他，都知道人可能在哪了就去看一下。」  
金弘中對朴星和伸出了手，一向無條件服從金弘中指令的朴星和卻僵著臉拒絕了。  
「不行。」  
「你搞什麼？」對於朴星和的抗命，金弘中錯愕地質問。  
「太危險了，不能讓你去冒這個險，我們不能失去你，要去就我去......」  
「幹嘛講得好像出去就是送死一樣？我不會有事，鑰匙給我，你留下來看著孩子們！」  
嘴上反駁著，但金弘中心裡也明白，橫越整個首爾的尋人任務險阻重重，確實面對可能丟掉性命的風險，是以除了自己以外，他實在不願意讓任何人擔負起這樣的責任。

「不然我跟哥一起去吧。」丁潤浩出聲打破了兩人的僵持不下。「半年前我去那一帶出過任務，地形什麼的比較熟悉，弘中哥負責開車，到現場我去找人就行。」

在丁潤浩的介入和金弘中的強硬要求下，朴星和總算勉強交出了車鑰匙，在金弘中接過鑰匙的時候，朴星和緊握著他的手，用顫抖的語氣叮嚀「一定要回來」，他點了點頭，卻不敢直視朴星和的眼睛。

*  
他們依對著地圖研究的路線，一路往首爾的市中心驅車前進。愈往市區，沿路所見的喪屍數量與建築物的密集度成正比地逐漸增加，想到崔鍾浩可能正在面對的處境，金弘中就焦躁地又把車速加快了一些。

「弘中哥，冷靜點，你開得太快了。」坐在副駕駛座的丁潤浩出聲警告，「鍾浩也不是第一次到外面，就算遇到狀況，一定能順利解決......」  
他停頓一下後，加重語氣再開了口。

「不要覺得是自己的錯，哥。」  
「即使你有精神感知的能力，也不可能隨時掌控每個人的動向，鍾浩的事不是你的責任。」  
「你已經做得夠多了。」

金弘中緊抿著雙唇沒有回話，但丁潤浩沒有漏掉那雙漂亮的雙眼裡逐漸泛起的水氣，他嘆了口氣，伸出手摸了摸金弘中的頭。

在疾駛的車輛上他們一路無語，經過了一個多小時，總算抵達了崔鍾浩學生檔案上記載的住家地址，是一處集合式社區住宅，住宅大門外停著崔鍾浩擅自開走的白色小客車。

「好，我去找他囉。」金弘中停妥車輛後，丁潤浩語氣輕鬆的說道。  
「......還是我去找——」「不行。」金弘中最後的掙扎連話都還沒說完，就被丁潤浩無情的拒絕。  
「哥忘了嗎，我們是哨兵和嚮導啊。我不會有事的，只是哥要好好幫忙我。」

丁潤浩轉身朝向駕駛座，與金弘中雙手交握。「哥聽好了——」一邊說明哨兵與嚮導暫時建立連結的方法，他一邊分神想著：弘中哥不但個子小，手也好小啊，而且那雙手冷得像是要結冰了，讓人禁不住想要一直緊握著，傳遞一點溫暖過去。

集合住宅的單位數眾多，在狹小無迴避空間的建築物裡面對喪屍的危險不比野外，丁潤浩警覺地將注意力集中在視覺與聽覺上，進入大樓後徑直走向逃生門，沿樓梯向上爬，遇到狹路相逢的喪屍就拿手上的球棒依金弘中的指示往頭部一擊斃命。抵達六樓後，找到了崔鍾浩住家的門牌，大門敞開著，他小心翼翼地走了進去。

民宅裡的一切像是靜止了，客廳茶几散落著幾年前的雜誌，餐桌上還有吃到一半的飯，丁潤浩環視四周，卻沒有看到半個人，也沒有喪屍。  
『往裡面走。』他依照金弘中的引導，一路走到房子深處，走廊盡頭的房間門半敞著，哨兵敏銳的聽覺可以捕捉到裡面傳來喪屍的踱步聲，還有一股貼近地面，細微得幾不可聞的呼吸聲，應該是躲在床底的崔鍾浩發出的。

『應該在房間裡面，先把喪屍弄出來？』  
「鍾浩呀，你在裡面嗎？」  
聞言丁潤浩乾脆朝房間放聲大喊，喪屍有了反應，朝門口的方向走，丁潤浩繼續說話吸引喪屍的注意。  
「別擔心，哥現在就救你出來，你等喪屍出來以後——」

「不要。」崔鍾浩顫抖的低語傳進丁潤浩的耳裡，「不要......」說話的音量逐漸提高，變成了哭喊。

「不要對我爸媽下手！」

丁潤浩的心臟跳得飛快，拉開了房間的木門。

那是一間小小的單人房，從牆角的籃球和書桌上的電玩遊戲，可看出應該是個男孩的房間，房內木質色調的佈置看起來十分溫暖，被崔鍾浩聲音吸引的兩具喪屍，沿著聲音來源的單人床沿來回走動，一具喪屍還穿著西裝、另一具喪屍身體上則是掛著破爛的圍裙。

「不要......求求你......他們是我爸媽啊......」  
目睹家人化為喪屍的崔鍾浩情緒已經潰堤，而面對預想不到慘況的丁潤浩，一時間說不出任何話。

『......潤浩，能做到嗎？』  
金弘中的聲音聽起來抖得厲害，但仍然力圖鎮定，持續對丁潤浩下指令。  
『在外面弄點聲響，先讓他們出房間，然後你進去把鍾浩帶出來。』

「鍾浩呀，你放心，不會傷到你爸媽的！」一邊大喊著，他轉身到廚房拿了幾個碗盤，同時持續叫喊著，將喪屍引導到空間較大的客廳後，閃身跑過走廊，衝進房間關上門。

「他們沒事。」丁潤浩輕聲說道。床底下傳來持續的啜泣聲，他也不催促，靠著床坐下靜靜等待。

過了好一陣子，雙眼紅腫的崔鍾浩總算爬出床底。  
「可以走了，哥。」開口的崔鍾浩帶著濃濃的鼻音，丁潤浩對他笑了笑。  
「真的嗎？可以再等你一下。」  
「沒事，我好好道別了。」

打開房門的瞬間，丁潤浩將早先從廚房拿好的碗盤猛力拋擲，碗盤落地後發出清脆的聲響，喪屍聞聲搖搖晃晃地走了過去，他示意崔鍾浩跟在自己身後，輕手輕腳地前進。花費了好幾十分鐘，在故技重施了數次後，他們總算抵達玄關，差一步就可離開房子。

在離開之前，對著客廳的方向，崔鍾浩深深彎下腰，丁潤浩也默默地雙手合十，然後拍了拍崔鍾浩的背。  
「該走了。」他輕輕地說。

*  
回到車輛停放處時已近傍晚，崔鍾浩看到金弘中後膽怯地縮了縮脖子，平時嚴厲的金弘中繃著臉，卻什麼也沒說，只是一把緊緊將崔鍾浩摟進了懷裡，人高馬大的老么就這樣靠著嬌小的哥哥哭得一塌糊塗。

回程由金弘中和丁潤浩各開一台車回去。

夜晚的首爾沒有月亮，一片黯淡的街景裡，只能看到車子微弱的燈光，開在前頭的丁潤浩忽然把車子靠路邊停下。

『你幹什麼啊？』  
「哥要幹什麼？」  
身邊的崔鍾浩和還在連結狀態中的金弘中同時發出了疑問。  
「等我一下，很快！」  
他跑下車，衝進漆黑的便利商店裡，金弘中邊罵邊緊張地為他引導方向，然後丁潤浩迅速撈了滿懷的糖果餅乾，再衝回車上，一股腦兒地放在崔鍾浩身上。

「幹嘛啊，哥，我已經不是小孩子了，我都能開車了耶。」  
話雖這樣說，但帶著眼淚的崔鍾浩，終於露出了微笑。

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

4

又是同樣的夢。  
眼前是一扇熟悉的鐵門。打開沉重的門，裡頭是那個他熟悉的單調房間，他別無選擇，只能走進去，呆坐在狹小的行軍床上，看著牆上那面鐵窗的縫隙，等著下一個任務的指派。靜音室裡無法感知到外界的一切，只剩下他一人，獨自面對精神世界深處那個曾經形成結合又被撕裂的斷點。儘管劇痛已經退去，但斷點處的灼燒感仍時不時戳刺脆弱的神經，他閉上眼，蹙著眉，忍耐著等待一切過去。

闖入鼻腔的馨香打亂了他的夢境，四週變成一片海洋，灼熱感漸漸褪去，腳踩在水裡，足部冰涼的觸感讓他倏地睜開了眼睛。

視線所及是地下倉庫的水泥天花板。

丁潤浩睡眼惺忪的搔搔頭，隨手拿了睡前擱在地上的外套走出倉庫，爬上樓梯。

映入眼簾的嬌小背影坐在一樓通往中庭的台階上，注意到他的腳步聲，回頭看了一眼。  
「吵醒你了？」過早清醒的金弘中打了個哈欠，「我以為我很安靜。」  
「但是哥忘了嗎......我聞得到哥的味道啊，」建立過連結後對金弘中嚮導素變得更加敏感的哨兵咕噥著，「經過樓梯口的時候，味道就傳下來了。」  
「你是狗鼻子嗎？」金弘中輕輕哼笑起來。

*  
在鍾浩事件後金弘中召集所有人進行了一次開誠佈公的討論會。經歷兩年多與世隔絕的生活後，眾人的心理狀態差不多已到了極限，有驚無險的鍾浩風波像是個引子，大伙兒一面倒的決定開始向外擴張活動區域、尋找更多生還者。

一開始基於安全理由，傾向反對的金弘中最終被朴星和一句「就算再怎麼阻止，想要偷跑的人總會找到方法」給說服，索性抱持著做好萬全準備，在可控風險下行動的想法，積極規劃眼前的新任務，根據與學校據點的遠近與人口分佈情形，在地圖上劃分了若干責任區，而行動只有一項最高原則——所有陌生區域都讓丁潤浩第一個去，由丁潤浩判斷探索的風險；前往危險級別高的責任區，都要讓丁潤浩陪同。

「真有這麼厲害？」排著出外班表時，朴星和忍不住好奇的問。「......級別差太多了，簡直是行動時不用把喪屍放在眼裡的程度。」金弘中帶著些許不情願的承認。

丁潤浩就這樣成了學校裡最行程最繁忙的人，而他的分內工作還不只於此。洗漱、吃完早餐，到下午外出時間為止的空檔，他回到地下室，金弘中已經坐在地上等他，身旁趴臥著懶洋洋的美洲豹。

經歷了初次的暫時連結後，總算找到新學習目標的金弘中馬上展現旺盛的求知慾和行動力，要求他權充講師和練習對象。  
「哥，開始吧？」  
金弘中點點頭站起身，他與金弘中面對面站立、雙手交握，那片近來已十分熟悉的碧藍色大海霎時出現在眼前，海潮的鹹味撲鼻而來。

「好，現在哥可以張開眼睛了，然後試著描述『看到』的東西。」  
依循指令，他用丁潤浩的眼睛『看』向自己背後的倉庫深處。「最裡面.......箱子旁邊的角落，有張便條紙，上面畫了一個圈？」他回答的口氣帶有幾分猶豫。  
「答對了，做得好。」

「接下來的練習，哥應該很擅長。把眼睛閉上後，哥要試著分辨我寫出來的字。」  
與方才清晰的『視野』不同，不再集中於單一感官的哨兵放任源源不絕的環境訊息肆意奔流，在像洪水一樣的訊息中，金弘中努力篩選掉絕大部分不必要的，集中辨認於手指劃過水泥地的觸感。  
「你寫了我的名字。」  
「很好。哥現在的程度大概已經可以從嚮導訓練所拿到結訓證書了。」  
兩人的連結隨著丁潤浩的話聲解除，金弘中瞪著自己的手，「......真的好神奇。」不論經歷了幾次連結過程，那種與另一人共享感知的奇異感覺，都還是讓他由衷地想發出感嘆。

「我也覺得哥挺神奇的。哥知道光是剛才的那兩件事，就讓多少嚮導花了好幾年都沒法結訓嗎？」  
看似簡單的兩個測驗，背後考驗的是嚮導放棄依靠自身所感、完全接納並信任他人知覺的能力，以及快速分析篩選重要環境訊息的能力，而這是做好連結、為哨兵提供良好引導的關鍵。即使在臨危受命暫時連結時，金弘中就以完全不像第一次的出色適應能力做到了不錯水準，但在經過正式的學習後，進步的程度更是讓丁潤浩驚艷。

「技巧已經學得差不多，剩下的就只能靠實戰累積經驗了。另外就是隨著雙方連結程度的加深，感知、指引、安定哨兵情緒的效果也都會更顯著。」

金弘中皺眉思索著。這個部分他知道，未結合的哨兵與嚮導如他和丁潤浩仍然能建立暫時連結，而隨雙方的肢體接觸和信任狀態變化，暫時連結亦能夠有相當程度的提升......

「呃，哥？」  
「反正你下午就要出去了，都是要做的。」  
丁潤浩有點傻眼的看著突然抱住自己的金弘中，霎時明白栽進研究狂熱的金弘中所圖為何，嘆了口氣，配合地環住金弘中的腰。

他們兩人緊緊相擁，身體最大限度地密切貼合著，找不到一點縫隙。即使在昏暗的地下室裡，丁潤浩憑著哨兵銳利的視覺，他仍能清楚地看見自己懷中的金弘中那隨著呼吸起伏輕輕顫動的睫毛。

明明是個男孩子，弘中哥的睫毛為什麼這麼長呢？從金弘中的眉眼一路觀察到精緻的鼻樑、微張的薄唇，丁潤浩不自覺地分心神遊起來。

「你專心一點啦。」  
被觀察的對象倏地張眼抱怨，他訕訕地說了聲對不起，強迫自己集中，重新開始建立與金弘中的連結，朝著那片令他目眩神迷的碧藍色大海邁開步伐。相較從前只能停留在岸邊踩水的程度，丁潤浩這次往前稍微推進到了海水足以淹沒膝蓋的深度，不過想再往前時即會又被無形的障壁給阻擋。

「哥的感覺如何？」  
「嗯，好像是有點不一樣......」金弘中又閉上了雙眼，皺眉專心感受連結過後的精神世界，身體下意識地再往丁潤浩的方向貼近了些。

兩人的距離近到丁潤浩低下頭就能感受到彼此交織的鼻息，金弘中的嚮導素濃烈的香味竄入鼻腔，令人昏眩，他的呼吸紊亂起來——

「潤浩你在樓下嗎？要準備出去了嗎，我跟星和哥拿好鑰匙了！」鄭友榮的大嗓門從遠遠的一樓中庭傳進地下室，他猛地從莫名所以的慾望中清醒，雙手將金弘中往外推了一些。

「喔...喔，那就先這樣！」  
終於意識到兩人不對勁的身體距離，金弘中跟著像觸電一樣地彈開，丁潤浩不自在地跟著應了一聲「喔」，在轉身準備走向停車場，卻被金弘中拉住了手。

「你要出門了吧，路上小心。」  
頭都抬不起來的哥哥仍然堅持地囁嚅著，他的心柔軟起來，說了一聲「嗯」後，輕輕回握金弘中的手，竟然開始有些想念起才分開不久的擁抱滋味。

*  
坐在權充會議室的理科實驗教室裡，鄭友榮看著桌上攤開的地圖，嘆了這個早上的不知道第幾口氣。  
「友榮啊，振作點，連你都失去幹勁的話該怎麼辦？」  
第二個走進教室的朴星和拿了一瓶從倉庫裡摸出來、珍藏許久的甜米露遞給難得情緒低落的弟弟，然而或許是太陽不露臉的冬日早晨格外令人憂鬱，他自己也忍不住沮喪起來。

開始尋找生還者的計畫已經過了一個月。當天早上是約定好的進度檢討時間，魚貫進入教室的眾人視線不約而同聚集於攤在桌上的地圖，上頭一個個巨大的紅色叉號，殘酷地昭告著完全背離樂觀想像的事情發展——

已經快要把整個首爾找過一次了，他們卻連一個生還者的蹤跡都沒有發現。

「整個首爾有快要一千萬的人口啊......除了我們，怎麼可能沒有其他人活下來......」崔傘瞪著地圖，吐出的疑問沒有人能回答。

眼看地圖還沒打上叉號的只剩下首爾北部的零星地區，姜呂尚心急地指了指超過行政區北界的上方地域。  
「還是我們可以再往上面一些找？」  
「我反對。」在此種討論上向來不提出意見的丁潤浩罕見地嚴肅出聲。「超過北部邊界的話有點太接近軍隊活動區了，我不認為接近那一帶是好事。」  
「如同我先前說過的，現在的軍隊已經不是當初包圍大韓民國的軍隊了，部隊之間為了生存和爭奪資源忙著內鬥，在這種情況下，遇到活人，說不定比遇到喪屍還要更糟。」

「可是，可是，我們都努力到現在了......」  
「好了，」不讓氣氛進一步地再低迷下去，金弘中阻止了接下來的討論，站起來拍拍手。「既然所剩不多，那就照原訂計畫把剩下的區域都找完吧。」  
眾人稀稀落落地應了聲，卻仍舊驅不散滿臉的陰霾，彷彿已經預見了最後的行動也只是徒勞無功的白費力氣。

「快要結束了啊。」準備著下午的外出工作，丁潤浩的低語傳入了金弘中的耳中。

「這結果也算是預料之中，」一邊漫不經心地逗弄著丁潤浩的黃金獵犬，對於衝擊性的事實，金弘中倒是格外豁達。「畢竟從那東西出現開始，都已經兩年多了，撐不下去也有各種原因吧......不管怎樣，就算只剩我們幾個，活還是要活下去的。」  
「哥真的是能在亂世裡存活下來的人啊。」  
攬過金弘中，丁潤浩搖搖頭，半開玩笑地說。

雖然相處一段時間後，丁潤浩已經很明白金弘中心智上的異於常人，但對於絕望處境下對方仍然保持幾近毫無波動的理性程度，仍不禁感到嘆服。每次連結時，他總是能感受到自己被金弘中的力量寧靜安穩地包圍著，那股力量恐怕就是源於金弘中強大又穩妥、絕不動搖的驚人意志力吧，就如同其精神世界裡的那片大海，平靜安心的感覺，是丁潤浩在覺醒後、與其他嚮導建立連結時，都從未經歷過的。

「任務結束後，這樣的機會就少了。」  
建立連結後，他們暫且維持著過於親密的相擁姿勢，對於溜出嘴邊的感嘆，丁潤浩一時間也無法明白，自己捨不得的究竟是連結時的舒心感覺、建立連結時肌膚相觸的溫暖，或僅僅只是每個能與金弘中更靠近一點的機會。

「那我要走囉。」  
「嗯，路上小心。」悶悶的回話聲傳進丁潤浩耳裡，然而話者似乎沒有一絲要離開他身體的跡象。  
「哥？」  
「......都是因為天氣太冷了。」所以再抱一下吧。把臉埋在他胸口的哥哥含糊不清地嘟囔著，他把手臂的力道收緊了些。

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

5

已經持續一個月的搜索任務來到尾聲，枯燥重複的探索過程加上一再期待落空的失望感，造成了這次大概也會空手而歸的預期心理，搭檔前往探勘的姜呂尚、丁潤浩，甚至擔任嚮導工作的金弘中，都有點懶洋洋地提不起勁。

隨著丁潤浩走下車，坐在學校警衛室裡閉著眼的金弘中集中心神，開始處理丁潤浩敏銳的五感知覺源源不絕傳進的龐雜環境訊息。

一成不變。一樣的市區景色、一樣的不會有他們要找的東西。

金弘中嘆著氣伸了個懶腰，一面想著至少這一帶沒什麼喪屍，也算是好事，但就在這時，訊息洪流中一絲極細微的怪異感讓他停住動作，坐直了身體。

走在空無一物的住宅區的人行道上，丁潤浩和姜呂尚一面探索，一面隨意地聊著天。  
「啊，那個，」姜呂尚指著對街斑駁到已經難以辨識的店家招牌，「我超級喜歡那家的調味炸雞。哈......竟然奪走了炸雞，真的不能原諒啊，喪屍病毒。」  
一向情緒起伏不大的姜呂尚難得露出了悲憤的表情，丁潤浩覺得有趣，「不然進去店裡看看？」  
「不用了。」姜呂尚的表情變得更加悲傷。「店裡會有調味料和麵衣原料沒錯，但我們的問題是弄不到雞啊，潤浩。」

『潤浩。』  
金弘中不同平常的緊繃聲音讓他回了神。  
『應該是味道，有奇怪的味道，你集中找看看。』  
依著金弘中的指示，丁潤浩集中於嗅覺，果然聞到遠處傳來一股極淡的臭味。那股臭味好像在哪裡聞過？他一時想不起來，仍拉著姜呂尚，示意與他一起往臭味傳來的方向走。

走著走著，味道越來越強烈，連姜呂尚都皺眉掩住了口鼻。  
『屍臭味。』總算想起來是什麼味道了，他對金弘中說，『可能是有什麼動物死掉了吧。』

臭味來源是一個小公園。走到公園前，丁潤浩與姜呂尚停下了腳步，在廣場的溜滑梯邊，坐臥著什麼東西，可以看得出來是個人影。  
「那是......喪屍嗎？但是他好像沒在動？」姜呂尚有些疑惑地問。  
「恐怕......不是喪屍。」  
丁潤浩蹙眉回應，邁步向前，想觀察得更仔細一點，伴隨著姜呂尚的抽氣聲，映入他們眼簾的是一具已經發黑變色，散發濃濃腐臭味的男性屍首。

「大概在這個位置。」丁潤浩指著地圖一角。  
「看起來死了至少一個禮拜，皮膚都開始黑了，然後胸腹部有大片血跡，應該是受了致命傷之後大量出血而死。」  
「因為沒有變成喪屍，所以恐怕不是被喪屍攻擊，是被人類殺害的。」

「所以有生還者，但被其他生還者殺掉了。這都是什麼事啊......」鄭友榮喃喃自語。  
「也是會發生的。」金弘中淡淡回應。  
「或許是為了爭奪食物、水什麼的，畢竟是這種時候啊。」  
「明明都是少數活下來的同伴......真可惜。」崔傘遺憾的說。

結束會議後，眾人走出教室，但金弘中仍然盯著地圖，若有所思。  
「潤浩呀，」他叫住正準備離開的丁潤浩，「你看起來覺得如何？」  
「看起來就是普通的屍體。」丁潤浩誠實以對。  
「但是你不覺得......」金弘中略為沉吟，「那附近有點太乾淨了嗎？」  
他回想引導丁潤浩前往發現屍體處的感覺。  
「那個住宅區......一路上連一隻喪屍都沒遇到，簡直像被清空過一樣。」  
「也或許是因為公園一帶本來沒什麼人，喪屍又早就往鬧區聚集了？」  
聽聞丁潤浩提出的假設，金弘中聳聳肩。「好吧。」  
或許是想多了。只是一個有些時日的小事件，不至於有太大的危險。但不知為何，他總覺得心裡不太踏實。

*  
所謂的莫非定律就是：越壞的預感越是會實現。在丁潤浩和姜呂尚發現第一具屍體後，接下來的第二天、第三天、第四天，出去探勘的人又陸續在不同區域發現了更多屍體。

朴星和把屍體位置在地圖上都標記了紅色圖釘，金弘中咬著指甲，看著沿著北方邊界、逐漸往南延伸的刺眼紅點。

「首先，屍體都是男性。發現地點包括公園、人行道、住宅圍牆邊，甚至有在馬路正中間的，屍體位置都很顯眼。另外，屍體周邊區域的喪屍數量都異常稀少，有些地方甚至完全沒有喪屍，然後越往南邊，看到的屍體越新，潤浩他們發現的屍體已經是黑的，但昨天傘發現的屍體看起來還沒死掉很久。」

「似乎不是原先覺得的那樣呢。」朴星和輕聲說道。  
「不太像是搶奪資源發生的突發事件，而且屍體像是故意擺在顯眼位置讓大家看到，怎麼有點像小說裡會看到的連續殺人犯？」  
「可是這個屍體範圍有點太廣了，感覺不像同一個人下的手，而且考慮到連屍體附近的喪屍也都被清空了，兇手火力很強大。莫非有個獵殺生還者的集團？」金弘中依據現有的線索推測著。

集團、獵殺、火力強大，死者都是男性.....幾個關鍵字串成一線，考慮現在能夠做到大範圍移動，擁有充足人力和強大火力支援的人類團體，丁潤浩心裡有了最壞的答案。  
「......我在想，或許是軍隊。」  
「北邊從坡州一帶往下本來就有幾個大的軍事基地，原本他們的活動範圍是不到這一帶的，我想可能是因為不同部隊間的互相鬥爭，導致活動版塊往南移動了。那些屍體大概是他們處理掉的敵方陣營人馬，故意丟在顯眼處大概也有給對方下馬威、標記勢力範圍的意思。」

「有必要做到這樣嗎......」崔鍾浩的臉色發白。  
「我不是說過了嗎，人比喪屍更可怕。」

「現在還不能肯定是不是潤浩說的狀況，以目前屍體分佈的區域為中心，我們到已經搜索過的地方再看看吧......。」  
眾人心中尚存一絲期望，卻在隔天就被新發現的屍體額頭正中鮮明的彈孔打了個粉碎。

「看來事情就是潤浩說的那樣。我們不清楚對方對一般生還者會採取的立場，但依現在所見而言，我認為被軍隊的人發現會十分危險。馬上停止探勘，今後外出取得物資的區域只能在我們原本熟悉的，車程10分鐘以內的市區，另外，外出頻率也減少為一週一次。」  
金弘中立刻下達了指令。

*  
如茵綠草的原野，伴著永遠如同夕陽西下、呈現瑰麗橘紅色的天空，那是金弘中在連結時看到的、丁潤浩的精神世界。

走在那片草原上總是讓他身心舒暢，前方出現一個坐著眺望天空的小男孩。「嘿。」金弘中出聲呼喚，那個小男孩回頭看他，對他伸出手，就當他準備握住男孩的手時，場景突然切換，他來到一座冰冷的高塔，一個一個狹小的隔間像是監獄一般，透過門上狹小的鐵窗，他看見男孩漠然地坐在房間裡。

「嘿，」他再度呼喚，男孩抬頭看他的同時場景再度變換，這次進入他視線的人是已經長大成人的丁潤浩。丁潤浩的雙手和臉上沾滿滿鮮血，周圍東倒西歪地躺了好幾具屍體，他看著沒有表情的哨兵接著用單手抓起、收緊，掐住了身旁哀嚎男人的頸部，直到哀嚎聲漸漸消失......

睜開眼睛，窗外的天空還沒全亮，呈現灰濛濛的混濁顏色，被後味不良的夢境驚醒的金弘中睡意全無，心情惡劣地起身，走出教室。

才親眼見聞了軍隊內鬥的駭人實況，加以無故出現的夢境，金弘中莫名地不安起來。對於造成自己思緒紛亂的丁潤浩感到氣惱，他索性下樓後佇立在通往地下室的樓梯口，果不其然，過了一會兒，一件大得不像話的外套蓋在他身上，伴隨著聞到嚮導素後掙扎起床的丁潤浩帶上濃濃睏意的嗓音。

「我說，哥是故意的吧？」  
丁潤浩聲音裡的無奈讓他心情好了些。  
「我睡不著。」他聳聳肩。「我夢到你了，還有一些你以前的事。」

兩人併肩披著外套，坐在通往中庭的台階上，聽完夢境情節的丁潤浩沉默不語，金弘中趕緊自清：「我可沒有入侵你的精神世界裡偷窺喔，夢到也不是我願意的。」  
丁潤浩被他的急於辯解逗得笑出來，氣氛輕鬆了點。

「以前......確實是那個樣子的，身在其中的時候，倒也不覺得有什麼。到了學校、遇見哥之後，不知道為什麼，我也常常做關於以前的夢呢，當然都是些不怎麼快樂的夢。」丁潤浩悠悠的口氣聽不出什麼情緒。  
「你會想回去嗎？」  
「當然是不會啊。」丁潤浩回答得肯定，輕輕笑了笑。  
「但是，呃，軍隊裡的生活資源和安全都比這裡好得多了吧，還有，那裡應該有不少你認識的人，也有可以和你搭檔的嚮導？」  
「但是這裡不是有弘中哥嗎？我已經有弘中哥當我的嚮導了。還有其他人，星和哥、呂尚、傘、友榮、鍾浩......」丁潤浩頓了一下。「能在這裡我很快樂。」

「我也是。」方才因為夢境感受到的不愉快彷彿煙消雲散，金弘中靠在丁潤浩肩頭，閉上眼睛。「遇到潤浩、能跟潤浩搭檔，我很開心。」  
「那就好。」伴隨溫柔的低沉嗓音，丁潤浩的大手擱在他的腰上，他悄悄把自己的手覆了上去。

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

6

尋找生還者的計畫被預想不到的事態強制畫下了句點，儘管令人失望，但生活其實也只是退回了之前的樣子。

維持謹慎的避世生活好一陣子，萬幸的是他們提心吊膽的幾次外出補給都平安落幕，沒有發現新的屍體、沒有撞見不該遇見的人。對於看似漸漸遠離的危機，金弘中鬆了口氣，但連出外活動都被嚴重限制的事實下，那籠罩著大家、越發沉重的低氣壓卻也是亟待解決的問題。

在共食的飯桌上，因為幾乎沒離開學校，眾人甚至沒有可以分享的事情，沉默的晚餐氣氛令人快要窒息，他持續苦惱地想著有什麼事能夠有效分散眾人注意力、轉換心情。

「都十二月了，唉，這種日子要持續到什麼時候？」  
坐不住的崔鍾浩哀嘆著，聽到了「十二月」的關鍵字，金弘中突然靈機一動。

「各位，不如今年，我們來過聖誕節吧。」

*  
節慶是拯救一成不變日常的特效藥。自從金弘中的提議以後，學校的氣氛活絡許多，眾人從倉庫翻箱倒櫃，挖出佈置用的道具、興致勃勃地討論交換禮物、裝飾聖誕樹，許久未感受過的節慶氣氛總算讓大家興奮了起來。

到了聖誕節前夕，教室外已經懸掛了各式綵帶及不知從哪挖出來的燈飾，丁潤浩行經走廊，看到色彩繽紛的聖誕裝飾，心情也變得輕快。

「潤浩呀，救救我。」鄭友榮從烹飪教室裡探頭出來叫住了他。誇下海口要準備聖誕大餐的大廚，在開好菜單以後才發現材料缺得慌，苦著臉向當值市區補給的他求助。  
「拜託幫我找找，我需要麵粉、起司、番茄罐頭、義大利麵，如果可以的話弄幾個蘑菇濃湯罐頭更好！」  
「好。」他接過寫著一連串食材的便條紙，突發奇想地說道，「如果能弄隻雞就好了，呂尚感覺很想吃。」  
「怎麼可能弄得到，別管他了！」在高亢的笑聲中，鄭友榮揮揮手，回到繁雜的料理準備。

天氣應景地飄著細雪，崔傘和朴星和嚷著要弄顆真正的樹來當聖誕樹，跑到附近的森林裡物色去了，姜呂尚和崔鍾浩忙著製作貼在牆上的聖誕壁飾，丁潤浩眼見中庭裡有個小小的人影忿忿堆著雪人，不禁失笑。

「弘中哥，不冷嗎？」  
「哼，其他人都嫌我礙事。」平常總是領頭，在分組工作時卻意外被嫌棄，金弘中看來有些不平。丁潤浩在金弘中旁邊依樣做起雪人，但毫無藝術天份的他連把雪球弄成渾圓的正圓形都無法做到，索性把被金弘中嘲笑歪七扭八的雪人解體，開始玩起打雪仗，全身栽進雪堆裡的金弘中鼻頭被凍得紅紅的，難得露出了與年齡相符、笑得開懷的少年表情。

「不是說要交換禮物嗎？哥準備了什麼？」  
盤算著雪下大後會難以行動，丁潤浩尋思著不如早點動身完成補給，準備出門時隨口問著，金弘中卻沉默不語，對他露出了神秘的微笑。他不置可否，穿好大衣、圍上圍巾後，與金弘中依循每次建立連結的慣例，面對面地貼著額頭擁抱著。

眷戀地感受因為這一陣子減少外出，久違的親密時光，丁潤浩在連結建立後輕聲對金弘中說，「那我走了。」

只是這一次，金弘中沒有像往常一樣放開手、回答他「路上小心」。

「潤浩，這樣就夠了嗎？」  
略帶嘶啞的甜蜜嗓音對他說，已經近在咫尺的臉又朝他再貼近了一些。  
「這樣的距離，你就滿足了嗎？」  
「......不。」

雙唇相觸時，他感覺自己的心跳聲劇烈得像擂鼓一般，綿長的親吻裡，他們唇舌交纏、舔舐過口腔裡每一個角落，永不饜足地汲取對方的氣味，好不容易稍稍分開，還喘著氣的金弘中就拉下他的頭，再度把雙唇覆上。

「聖誕快樂。希望這個禮物，你會喜歡。」

已經連結的精神世界裡，無形的障壁逐漸退去，他覺得自己就像是泡在溫暖的水中，舒服得讓人永遠不想離開。

*  
丁潤浩一面哼著歌，一面在超市貨架找尋鄭友榮的指定物品，回味起方才的親吻，他的耳根子又發燙了起來。

幼少期就覺醒的他，過早地進入了軍事體系，在經由上級安排，與嚮導建立的搭檔關係中，碰觸與性對他來說，曾經不過只是因為任務需要用以結合的工具，除了「奉命行事」以外，沒有任何其他感覺。

但是跟金弘中不一樣。  
不需要原因，也非因任何需要，卻總是想再更加接近的慾望，曾令他覺得陌生困惑，但是現在，他好像釐清了自己的渴望從何而來——

只是感到幸福而已。因為接近、因為碰觸，就像個傻瓜一樣覺得無比幸福。

因為是你，所以感到幸福，所以想要一直、一直在一起。抱著滿手貨物走出超市，他想著等會回去以後，有好多話要對金弘中說，正當在思索適當詞句時，卻被金弘中緊繃的聲音打斷了思緒。

『潤浩，快回到超市裡。』  
『附近有人.....五個？不，消失了一個，現在變成四個了。』

那個「消失」恐怕不代表什麼好的意味。  
丁潤浩退回超市，放下手上的東西，收起氣息，警覺地蹲在牆邊，窺伺著附近不速之客的動態。

『他們朝你的方向過來了，大約兩百公尺，越來越近，簡直像是知道你在裡面一樣....』金弘中帶著焦慮對他說明眼下狀況，而不待他們思考琢磨，外頭即刻響起了劃破空氣的槍響，證實了不祥的預感。

「嘿，裡面的人，自己出來吧。」伴隨著槍聲，外頭的人以輕佻的口氣開始喊話。  
「你的同伴剛才已經被解決囉，如果現在出來，還能考慮給你一個痛快。」

看來軍隊的觸角已經延伸到了這一區域，而他被當成了敵對陣營的同夥；由能夠感知到建築物裡的他這一點，可以判斷執行任務者很有可能也是哨兵。

恐怕是逃不掉了。一個的話還有可能，但是四個？  
但是他還有必須做的事，即使逃不掉，也有需要守護的東西。  
丁潤浩深吸了一口氣，開始移動腳步。

『潤浩，不要走出去，拜託......』金弘中的哀求聲近乎破碎，但是他沒有停下來。  
『我會沒事的，所以弘中哥，要躲好，其他人也是，不要離開學校，千萬不要出來找我。』

『真的很抱歉，不能跟你一起過聖誕節了。』

啪。  
切斷連結的瞬間，他步出超市，雙眼感受到外頭刺眼的光線，向著對準他的四隻槍管，丁潤浩舉起了雙手。

*  
是夢。  
夢境可以發生在他過去生命的任何一個時間點：被送進訓練所時、結訓後分派到部隊開始服役時、每一次執行完任務，返回塔中，等待下一次任務分派時。  
單調的冰冷房間令他快要窒息，他呆坐在狹小的行軍床上，看著牆上那面鐵窗的縫隙。

沒關係，這是夢，只要張開眼睛，只要張開眼睛——

鐵灰色的牆壁映入眼簾，原來一切並不是夢。  
他又回到了這裡。

門外傳來粗暴的敲門聲。不過敷衍地敲了兩下，也沒等他應聲，房門就被碰地推開，丁潤浩坐在床沿不發一語，看著走進來的紅髮男子。

「我說你也太冷淡了吧，連招呼都不打一聲嗎，潤浩，我可是你的救命恩人耶！」  
一邊抱怨著，宋旼琦一屁股坐在丁潤浩房間的地板上。

「你也考慮一下，我才剛起床好嗎......」丁潤浩抓抓頭髮。「而且都回來一個月了，救命恩人這段子你該不會要用一輩子吧。」

*  
在走出超市時，丁潤浩已經做好了送死的心理準備，以致於即使見到了對準頭部的四支槍管，他也只是平靜的閉上眼睛。

「潤浩？！」子彈擊發的聲音遲遲未響起，卻有一個陌生的低沉嗓音驚訝地喚著他的名字。  
「你是潤浩吧，丁潤浩！」見他沒有回應，那人又再叫了他一次，他困惑地望向叫喚聲的來源，是個與他一般高挑，眼睛細長，看起來並不好惹的紅髮男子。  
「我是旼琦啊！宋旼琦！」  
過於自由奔放的靈魂一遇到故人便把任務和紀律都拋諸腦後，手上的槍枝被隨手扔在一邊，丁潤浩來不及反應就被大步向前的宋旼琦抱了個滿懷，其餘三名男子愕然的面面相覷，最後也只得訕訕跟著放下對準丁潤浩的槍枝。

宋旼琦，丁潤浩進入哨兵訓練所的同期兼室友，是他認識的第一個哨兵同伴，也是在訓練所的艱苦歲月裡，他唯一能敞開心胸的朋友。兩人雙雙結訓後，卻沒被分發到同個地方，丁潤浩進了基地位於首爾南方的最精銳哨兵部隊，儘管素質極佳但被評價為「性格難以控制、服從度不佳」的宋旼琦則進入了北方的普通陸軍部隊。

意外的巧遇後，宋旼琦不由分說地將丁潤浩帶回自家部隊基地，在說明南方基地已經全毀的事實後，精銳部隊出身的丁潤浩被視為可用人力而逃過死劫，就這麼重新開始了軍旅生涯。

「但是你竟然沒認出我，我真的太傷心了。」想到一頭熱的久別重逢場景，宋旼琦又不悅地咕噥起來。  
「我們上次見面都多久了.....那時候還在訓練所，你甚至還沒變聲！」丁潤浩苦笑著安撫鬧彆扭的少時同窗。

「不過，你真的變很多啊。記得以前，你膽小又怕黑，晚上在靜音室的時候，還會哭著問我可不可以拉著手一起睡呢......」講到從前，他不禁回想起兩人久遠的幼少時光。  
「我說，那種事就不要想起來了吧。」宋旼琦笑了幾聲，「人在這個鬼地方，就算不想變，也會被逼得改變的。」

「不聊天了，我來找你是有正事要說。」坐直身子後，宋旼琦開口。「過兩天，要去出任務，我、你，和其他兩個人。」  
「是像我們上次遇到的那種任務？該怎麼說，像是獵殺殘黨？」丁潤浩斟酌著適切的用詞。  
「沒錯，也不管是不是對方部隊啦，總之遇到活人就全都殺光，人不好找啊，哨兵出去比較快.......」低沉的嗓音頓了一下。「但是潤浩，聽說你不願意跟我們這裡的嚮導搭檔？」

他聳聳肩表示了承認。  
無法肯定與嚮導的接觸，是否會產生洩漏記憶和精神世界中，關於學校與金弘中線索的危險，於是不論任何形式、任何嚮導的搭檔關係，都被丁潤浩拒於門外。

「你這樣出任務不會有問題嗎？」  
「我自己可以看著辦。」  
「我知道你之前因為結合斷裂有些不好的回憶，但是，在部隊裡，身為一個哨兵，你不可能永遠不與嚮導搭檔。」宋旼琦瞇起了細長的雙眼。「還是說，你之所以拒絕，是有什麼事情想要隱瞞？不能告訴我嗎？」

「......旼琦啊，你覺得現在的生活怎麼樣？我是說，部隊現在做的事、還有我們被指派的任務。」他沒有回答宋旼琦，卻沒頭沒腦的拋出另一個問題。「你認同這一切嗎？」

「這跟認不認同沒有關係吧。」宋旼琦似乎被他的問題激起了防衛心，加強了語氣。「我不知道你以前的部隊是怎麼做事的，但你想問的是什麼？把部隊以外的其他人趕盡殺絕、屍體示眾太殘忍？都是人類都是同袍，幹嘛互相傷害？但事實就是我們這些做髒事的人才能活下來。不管認不認同，人在這裡，就只能這樣做，服從這裡的規矩。」

昔日的膽小少年如今變成了殺人不眨眼的職業軍人，丁潤浩直視著宋旼琦想找尋從前的影子，卻只看到那雙曾經純粹的細長眼睛，因為悄然入侵的暴戾而變得混濁，讓他感到無比陌生，不再能如同少年時代那樣的交託真心。

「所以，你到底隱瞞了什麼？是不能讓部隊知道的事？」

他嘆了口氣，緊閉著嘴，與宋旼琦對視僵持，明白展現出絕不配合的意志。

「......啊！煩死了！」  
面對保持沉默的丁潤浩，宋旼琦跳起來，煩躁地抓著頭髮，猶豫片刻後，從懷中掏出一瓶小東西丟給丁潤浩，丁潤浩愣愣地看著手中的小玻璃瓶，是一瓶嚮導素。  
「我以為喪屍病毒之後這東西已經停產了。」  
「是啊，根本沒辦法做，這是我偷出來的，庫房門禁超嚴，有夠難偷......」

「不找嚮導就算了，你要隱瞞什麼都不干我的事，那你至少會需要這個吧，出任務的時候。記得省著點用，真的很難偷。」宋旼琦再度強調。

「......旼琦啊，謝謝你。」丁潤浩發自內心的對老友道了謝，不但是為了宋旼琦犯險準備禮物的心意、也為了宋旼琦放棄繼續追問的寬容。

「哼，誰叫我們是朋友。」宋旼琦揮了揮手，轉身準備離去的時候又突然回過頭。

「其實，潤浩啊，我到現在還是很怕黑，出完任務，也還是會做惡夢。」  
「但還能有其他選擇嗎？」宋旼琦對他露出了一個難看的笑容。

「我們大概就只能這樣活著吧。」

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

7

部隊上級聽到丁潤浩原所屬部隊所在的南方基地全毀的消息後，對該區塊興趣全失，於是他們執行任務的範圍漸漸遠離了學校的所在地。每出一次任務、痛下一次殺手，丁潤浩的內心就又一次地慶幸當時做出的決定：無論付出了什麼代價，能換來重要之人不受驚擾的平安日子，都是再值得不過。

從末世一隅桃花源般的學園生活，一轉為穿著軍服、鎮日殺伐的世界，即使是如此極端的振幅，他倒也慢慢順應了下來，只是在感嘆人類驚人的適應力之餘，丁潤浩有時也不禁會想，那美好如夢的半年時光，或許真的只存在於他的夢裡。

「明天又要出去。市中心那邊。」  
結束任務後回到塔裡，在食堂併肩吃著難吃的飯菜，宋旼琦嘴裡還塞著一大口飯，含糊不清地對丁潤浩說道。  
「又要？這不是才剛回來嗎？」  
「不知道。」好不容易把食物吞下肚，宋旼琦的話聲總算清晰了點。「好像是緊急狀況，剛才接到通知的......說是今天去那邊的人，回來的時候看到了精神體。」

看到精神體，意味著附近有陌生的嚮導或哨兵存在著，既然是來自外頭其他勢力的威脅，那就必須盡快剷除才行。

丁潤浩思索著附近的地理位置。  
「是龍山基地那邊剩下的人？」  
「有可能。不過反正哪裡的人都沒差。」宋旼琦伸了個懶腰，拍拍他的肩膀。  
「早點休息吧，明天有得忙了。」

*  
前往任務現場的，除了固定的小隊編組外，還加上了前一天的精神體目擊者。

一行人到了首爾站附近。  
「昨天就是在這裡，我們從龍山那邊回來的是時候，在車上看到的。」  
「是什麼樣的精神體呢？」  
「應該是獅子？豹？老虎？總之是那一類的動物，因為一轉眼就跑進裡面了，不太確定，抱歉......」指著廢棄的車站建築體，目擊的哨兵歉疚地說。

走進建築物的丁潤浩和宋旼琦留意著周遭。  
「有感覺到什麼嗎？」丁潤浩愣了一下，隨即意會過來宋旼琦是在詢問自己的嚮導搭檔。  
「說是什麼痕跡都沒有？」得到了遺憾的回覆，宋旼琦嘟囔著。  
「不過，即使是精神體，也不代表人就在這裡啊，畢竟精神體能跟本人隔上一定的距離呢。」丁潤浩踢了踢地上的碎石塊。「以這角度思考的話，我們所在的現場就沒什麼太大的意義了。」  
「不，就算精神體跟本人能隔上一定距離，也是有限度的。要不，我們以這裡為中心搜尋周圍，再找找看有沒有其他線索。」  
在宋旼琦的堅持下，他們在首爾站周邊忙活了一天，然而沒有任何收穫，拖著疲憊的身軀無功而返。

「該不會是那傢伙看錯了吧？」回程的車上，丁潤浩不禁打趣地說。

但是在隔天傍晚，他們又接到了完全一樣的通知。  
『有人在任務回程途中目擊了精神體。』

這一次的地點是在較前次目擊地再往北一些，靠近市廳廢墟的道路上。  
「從龍山回來的時候開車經過看到的，想看清楚一點，但是那東西馬上鑽進市廳裡了..….」  
第二名目擊者與前一個目擊者的說詞驚人的相似。

「哪有這麼巧的事？看來人一定是在附近活動。」  
這一次他們把搜尋範圍擴大到從首爾站到市廳的整塊區域，只可惜仍然一無所獲。

「我有種被耍的感覺......」經歷又一天的地毯式搜索，五感過度消耗的宋旼琦雙眼無神的說。  
「如果真要耍人的話，明天該不會又出現吧？」丁潤浩還有心情開玩笑。

他沒想到自己一語成讖。

「我是在——」  
「從龍山回來的路上？」  
宋旼琦不耐地打斷目擊者的證言。  
這一次的目擊地點是在又更北一點的，景福宮附近的連外道路。

地圖上三個目擊地點，由南到北串成了一直線，簡直像是算準了部隊從龍山結束任務後返回基地的路線，在差不多的時間出現，故意讓他們看到一樣。  
「搞什麼......」宋旼琦的語氣參雜了惱怒。  
「在對我們下戰書嗎，這是。」丁潤浩皺眉尋思。  
「打不贏人的猴子就只會耍猴戲，好啊，老子就跟你拼了！」同袍們歷經數日累積的怒氣在這一刻爆發，被對方的挑釁激起熊熊鬥志，紛紛放話抓到把人玩弄在手掌心的狡猾傢伙後，絕不會給他痛快。

*  
被激怒的部隊不再被動等待目擊情報，一口氣派出兩支全由哨兵組成的小隊，以勢在必得的心情，部署於精神體曾出沒過的路線沿線，企圖藉由哨兵與嚮導的搭配，以優越人數及感知能力，在精神體出現的第一時間，即正確捕捉操縱者的所在地。

「一定是龍山基地逃掉的人在搞鬼，我絕對會讓那兔崽子不得好死。」與丁潤浩分別守在不同地點的宋旼琦氣得用無線電對他抒發怨氣，他哭笑不得地聽著夾帶通訊雜音的抱怨聲。

從下午守到黃昏時分，於宋旼琦抱怨後再無動靜的無線電總算又有了消息。  
「注意！出現了！」  
在首爾站附近駐守的哨兵看見精神體進入鄰近的百貨商場，立即通知同個小隊的其他人開始與嚮導配合進行周圍地域的精神感知。

過了一會兒，在朝首爾站聚攏的路程上，無線電又傳來了宋旼琦興奮到幾乎破音的回報：  
「感知到了！不在商場！在附近的飯店！」  
精神體的去向原來只是個障眼法，丁潤浩不禁讚嘆起操縱者細膩的心思。

「有兩個，在停車場。」  
小隊集結在飯店前方，隨即決定開始進行包圍和捕捉行動。  
「不通知另外一邊？」  
「當然不要啊！趁他們還不知道，趕快收拾，這一筆非記在我們隊的帳上不可。」  
想著搶快解決，他們兵分兩路，從安全梯和車道分別進入地下停車場，沿路順便淨空了不少喪屍以免等會礙事。

丁潤浩以外的其他哨兵根據嚮導的指示逐漸收束包圍網，在愈縮愈窄的範圍內，車輛間的縫隙閃過了一個動作迅捷的身影，他們迅速包夾逼近，而在包圍陣中，一個高挑瘦削的男子慢慢停下腳步。

丁潤浩錯愕的看著那個熟悉的身影。  
是朴星和。

「等等......」他下意識的開口，腦袋一片混亂。

為什麼？為什麼會出現在這裡？  
如果出現在這裡的是朴星和，那麼操縱精神體的人就只會是........

與丁潤浩的失措不同，朴星和看到他後，隨即鎮定地高舉雙手。

「另一個就在附近，找出來之後一起處理掉，不會再讓他們逃掉玩那些把戲。」宋旼琦往嚮導指示的另一人所在位置逼近，心亂如麻的丁潤浩揣了揣腰間的槍。

——等一下要怎麼做？  
以最快速度出其不意行動的話，他可以解決的同隊哨兵至多也只有兩個，而小隊上的所有人都配有槍枝，他要怎麼做才能保住朴星和與另一人的性命？

「等著吧，不會讓你們死得太痛快。」伴隨著威脅聲，宋旼琦以槍口抵著另一人的背走了過來，矮小的少年一樣高舉雙手，被押到朴星和旁邊的位置。

到底為什麼？為什麼會出現在這裡？為什麼要引誘哨兵追捕？為什麼要來送死？無法出聲的他以眼神無言的質問金弘中，金弘中回看他的神情卻異常地泰然自若。

「把你的精神體叫出來，我倒要看看那是什麼玩意兒。」其他人逕自認定體型較為高大的朴星和是操縱精神體的哨兵，逼近開始進行盤問，這時丁潤浩看到了金弘中緩緩閉上了眼睛。

下一秒，極度異常的事態發生了。

除了丁潤浩以外的所有哨兵，在同一時間發出了撕心裂肺的慘叫，抱著頭在地上打滾。

而呼應哨兵們的要求，金弘中的美洲豹精神體也在此時倏地現身，不若丁潤浩記憶中的優雅模樣，美洲豹豎起背脊、張口兇惡的咆哮著，原先黃澄澄的雙眼染上了如血一般的猩紅色。

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

8

金弘中用丁潤浩的眼睛看著昏暗的超市。

腳邊原先要帶回來的各式食材罐頭散落一地，丁潤浩的背抵著牆，而金弘中的精神世界建構的座標圖上，有四個亮點一閃一閃地逐漸朝丁潤浩的方向靠近。

丁潤浩的視野開始移動。

『潤浩，不要走出去，拜託......』他聽見自己破碎的聲音，重複了一遍又一遍。  
眼前突然亮起室外刺眼的太陽光，然後像是電源被強制關閉一樣，隨著連結的切斷，視野歸於無止盡的黑暗。

他強迫般地一次又一次回想著那天發生的一切，每當那場景浮現腦海，他就噁心地想要作嘔——對那個眼睜睜看著一切發生、軟弱無力，像個廢物一樣什麼都做不到的自己。

如果時間還能重來，他一定會不顧一切、不擇手段，只為了留住重要的人——

*  
那時丁潤浩是怎麼說的？  
『弘中哥，要躲好，其他人也是，不要離開學校，千萬不要出來找我。』

而金弘中並沒有聽丁潤浩的話。

與丁潤浩的連結被切斷的瞬間，他立刻從警衛室站起身，跑到朴星和藏鑰匙的地方，取了車鑰匙到停車場，上車、轉動鑰匙、踩下油門。  
車子正要駛離校門時，他遇到了返回學校的朴星和與崔傘。  
「等等，哥，你這是要幹什麼啊？！」崔傘站在車頭，不讓他繼續往前。  
「讓開，我要去找潤浩。」他的聲音顫抖到一點也不像他。  
「沒關係，不用攔他。」朴星和走到車子的另一側，打開車門坐了進來。「只是，讓我也一起去吧。」

車子一路疾駛進入市區，抵達發生事故的超市門口。

丁潤浩開來的白色小車還孤零零地停在馬路上，金弘中走下車，踏進超市，門口的地上還散落著丁潤浩原先要帶回去的物資，只是沒有人，乾乾淨淨的，什麼都沒有。

他走出超市，抱著頭、蹲在地上。

「這是怎麼回事？」  
「潤浩....在超市....然後遇到軍隊的人.....」  
甚至沒辦法好好說明事情的經緯，破碎的詞句從他嘴裡斷斷續續地吐出。

金弘中想起那個被軍隊做掉的另一人，與朴星和驅車到印象中光點消失的地方，果然看到仰躺在馬路中間的屍體。  
「超市門口沒看到潤浩啊。」  
他們又在附近繞行了許久，沒有看到丁點疑似丁潤浩留下的痕跡。  
再度回到超市門口，總算恢復一點理智的他，沉默地跟朴星和一起整理丁潤浩留下的物資後搬上車。  
「弘中，他還活著。」  
朴星和輕聲說道，他眼神呆滯的點了點頭。

一回到學校，下了車的他們馬上被崔傘為首的眾人包圍起來。朴星和回答著擔心的孩子們提出的問題，而金弘中一句話也沒說，踱步到丁潤浩曾權充寢室的地下室，在還沒摺起來的棉被上呆坐著。

不知過了多久，他總算站起來，走出地下室，外頭天色已經暗了，夜半時分的校園靜悄悄的。

——要去找潤浩才行。

在藏鑰匙的地方，朴星和卻坐在那裡打著瞌睡等著他。  
「我就知道你會來。」  
「......對不起。明明自己說了不行，卻這樣不顧團隊，想要擅自行動，我簡直比鍾浩還更糟糕.....」他喃喃道著歉，朴星和對他搖搖頭。  
「你已經為我們做得很多了，不要覺得抱歉。但是弘中啊，不論是什麼事情，別再想要一個人面對了，好嗎？」

朴星和開車，他坐在副駕駛座，車子離開校門，他不說話，朴星和也不問，就在黑夜裡漫無目的地行駛，最終朴星和把車停在橫跨漢江的大橋正中央。

「星和啊。」  
「你想要怎麼做？」  
「我想要把他找回來。」金弘中小聲的說。  
「那就做吧，只是記得，我們一起。」朴星和笑了笑。「別再叫我留下來照顧孩子們了。」

*  
從那天開始，在朴星和以難得的強勢說服其他弟弟後，僅只他與朴星和兩人，就踏上了看不到終點的尋人之路。

丁潤浩並非全然下落不明，只是單憑手無寸鐵的他們，要殺進戒備森嚴的軍營，顯然不是明智之舉，於是金弘中決定依據既有情報，先持續找尋軍隊留下的屍體，觀察確切的活動範圍；另一方面，基於他的猜測，既然丁潤浩沒被殺掉，又是個素質優良的哨兵，那麼極有可能會再被重新編入需要執行任務的軍隊可用人力中。

在蒐集情報以外，金弘中一面不斷回想著那惡夢般場景的每個細節，思考當下的自己應該要採取什麼行動才能救出丁潤浩，他著魔似地研究丁潤浩跟他講解哨兵嚮導理論時留下的筆記，特別是有關嚮導的精神力用於攻擊的相關說明。  
「理論是這麼說，但我從來沒遇過，也沒聽過能進行精神力攻擊的嚮導。這終究只是個假設。」對於使用精神力進行攻擊，丁潤浩是這樣說的。  
但這似乎是唯一的切入點了，即使是從未發生，但他可以做到，或是說他應該要做到才行，金弘中想著。

接下來的問題是精神力用以攻擊的操作策略。如果單只攻擊哨兵，與哨兵具有結合關係的嚮導反應後，軍隊即可快速增援，所以有什麼方式可以同時對哨兵及嚮導的搭檔都造成巨大傷害，一舉奪取其應變機會呢？

他想到丁潤浩曾告訴他的，關於失去意識倒在樹林裡被撿回來的原因。  
「基地被毀，我的嚮導被殺了，所以我們之間的結合被強制斷裂，那感覺真的是生不如死。」

就是這個。如果能破壞連結中哨兵與嚮導之間的結合紐帶，就能一口氣讓兩方失去行動能力。

金弘中回想著他與丁潤浩連結時呈現的精神圖像。兩人的精神核心之間牽引著數條細細的絲線，應該就是他們所建立的連結，那麼結合紐帶大概也類似吧，只是可能更粗、更堅韌點，重點是要一口氣乾淨俐落的弄斷，而且要快......。

他好像有了想法。

「你說你打算找到潤浩他們的時候要怎麼做？」  
朴星和不敢相信自己聽到的瘋狂計畫，忍不住再問了一次。  
「我要重現潤浩被包圍當時的情境，只是改由我來當被包圍的角色。」  
「然後呢？」  
「然後我自有辦法一口氣滅了其他人，把潤浩帶回來。」但距離要夠近才行，金弘中皺眉嘟囔著。

「那好吧，我去當那個被包圍的人。你專心做事。」

聽到朴星和乾脆的提議，金弘中沉默了好一陣子。  
「.........你不問我為什麼嗎？為什麼知道潤浩怎麼被抓？為什麼有把握可以滅了其他人？不會覺得很奇怪嗎？還有為什麼輕易的說要去當誘餌？你可能會死掉的啊。」

「嗯......如果你不想說的話，不用說也沒關係。」  
朴星和沉吟著。「不知道為什麼也無妨，反正我相信你？」  
「你是傻瓜嗎？」即使心裡感動，金弘中的嘴上還是逞強說著不好聽的話。  
「我不是傻瓜，我是金弘中的第一號狂信者啊。」  
轉過身背對笑盈盈的朴星和，他用盡了力氣忍耐，才沒有讓發酸的眼角不小心落下淚來。

*  
被槍管對準、舉起手，閉上眼睛的那一刻，金弘中的世界一片黑暗，只有周圍敵方哨兵們精神意識發出的點點光芒在腦海裡閃爍著。  
他把精神感知放大到極限，在那一團團的光暈中，尋找像是結合紐帶一樣的細線，然後將自己的精神力銳化再銳化，直到如刀一樣鋒利，依照曾經想像、練習過無數次的那樣，猛地切斷那些紐帶，而他的美洲豹就在他身邊，與他一同，對那需要斬斷的地方張開血盆大口，恣意撕咬著。

朴星和的聲音把他喚回現實。  
「弘中、弘中，你還好嗎？」  
金弘中這才發現自己蹲在地上抱著頭。在未有經驗的情形下過度使用能力，他與眼前倒在地上，被攻擊的哨兵們一樣，被一陣陣的劇烈頭痛襲擊著。  
「沒事。」  
他勉力站直身體，望向丁潤浩。

「哥.....難道是把他們的結合都弄斷了......不可能吧，怎麼做到的......」丁潤浩不可置信地看著眼前的光景。

「潤浩，回來吧。」  
他的嚮導對他伸出了手。  
那張白皙的小臉變得消瘦了點、憔悴了點，看得丁潤浩心裡發疼，只想立刻將金弘中擁入懷中，於是毫不猶豫地，他往前跨出一步，再一步，腳步卻倏地沉重起來。

強撐著一口氣，還未失去意識的宋旼琦死命抓著他的腳踝。  
他回頭看向倒在地上的童年好友，宋旼琦的臉部因忍受極端的痛苦而扭曲著，那雙吃力望向他的眼睛裡，只剩下純粹的哀切懇求。

『潤浩.....嗚.....不要丟下我一個.....我怕......』  
那一刻，他不合時宜地將眼前的成年男子和從前那個在黑暗房間裡拉著他的手、哭泣不止的小男孩形象重疊了起來。

「弘中哥，可以帶這傢伙走嗎，他是我以前的好朋友......那時候救了我一命。」  
金弘中以撇嘴代替回答，比了個手勢示意跟上，丁潤浩趕緊一把扛起地上的宋旼琦向前跑。

迅速把人塞進車內後，朴星和將車輛駛出停車場。  
「不能往這邊走，還有另一支分隊的人在下面。」  
「往西走，鑽進小路再上橋。」  
手握方向盤的朴星和沒有半點平時溫文的樣子，聽從著丁潤浩的指示，一路狂飆甩尾；副駕駛座的金弘中閉眼，仍然持續以精神感知警戒著周遭動態，一邊忍不住伸手揉了揉抽痛感越發劇烈的太陽穴。

「難怪你不願意跟其他人搭檔......有這種嚮導......可以幹掉一整個基地了......是怪物吧......」意識模糊的宋旼琦靠在丁潤浩的肩上，一張嘴猶不停歇地叨念著。  
「你這朋友的生命力挺頑強的啊，竟然沒昏過去。」金弘中冷哼了一聲。  
「不敢當......以後可以考慮拋棄潤浩......跟我搭檔......」  
「你就別說話了吧。」阻止耍著嘴皮子的宋旼琦繼續逞強，丁潤浩嘆了口氣。

車子開得飛快，過了橫越漢江的高架橋後，總算看到熟悉的景色。一路平安無事，金弘中鬆了口氣，然而隨著精神的放鬆，過度使用能力的後座力一波波襲來，腦海中不停閃過黃色、紅色、白色、藍色的亮光和團塊，強烈的暈眩感讓他幾乎要嘔吐出來。  
「哥，你還好嗎，哥？」  
「沒事......」  
丁潤浩從後座伸手握住他的手，那一瞬間，所有亮光和團塊都退去了，取而代之的是讓他熟悉又眷戀的無際綠野和橘紅色天空。

「潤浩啊，歡迎回來......」

車子駛進校門，他站在如茵綠草的中央感受著吹拂而來的微風，安心呢喃著，然後眼前一黑，昏了過去。

TBC.


	10. Chapter 10

9 

意識遺落在七彩斑斕的虛空中，他感覺身體浮了起來，但是因為太過疲倦，索性連掙扎也放棄，任由自己在混沌狀態裡載浮載沉。

「弘中哥、弘中哥。」  
有個人在叫他，他聞到了青草的氣味，原來又到了那片原野。躺在草地上閉著眼睛，金弘中只覺得渾身提不起勁，想永遠賴在這裡懶洋洋的打滾，不想離開了，但是臉頰被手指戳了又戳，他不滿地輕哼一聲，丁潤浩從上方俯視著他，露出微笑。  
「哥，別貪睡，該起來了。」

他一臉茫然地環顧四周，自己身處的地方是學校的地下室，丁潤浩身靠堆放在倉庫裡的紙箱，握著他的手，坐在旁邊打盹。  
「哥總算起來了。」  
「我怎麼了？」  
「用腦過度，昏過去，陷入混沌狀態了。」  
「過了多久？」

過長睡眠的疲憊感讓金弘中身體有些酸麻，他動了動身子，不敢相信自己竟然已經躺了整整一天。左手掌被另一人牢牢牽著太久，感覺又熱又重，他看向丁潤浩。  
「可以放手了....？」  
「不要。」丁潤浩的聲音帶著笑意。  
「以後都不放。」  
「還敢說，明明那時候是你主動切斷連結的。」記仇的他悻悻然抽回手咕噥著，馬上又被丁潤浩拉了回去，連同整個身體一起落入了溫暖的懷抱中。  
「嗯，雖然是不得已的，但對不起，哥這次就原諒我吧？」溫潤的嗓音在耳邊響起，吹拂過的氣息讓他耳朵微微發癢。

「哥起來得很是時候，剛好趕上晚餐時間。」前往料理教室的路上，尚未完全確信自己已回到現實，他惶惶地抓著走在前頭的丁潤浩，但是手太小了，只能握住丁潤浩的兩根手指晃呀晃的。

「終於醒了，睡了好久喔。」  
圍繞著餐桌準備吃飯的眾人看到金弘中，紛紛開心招呼，在那之中他看到了陌生的面孔。  
「啊，你是.....潤浩的朋友。」  
「我是宋旼琦！多指教！」紅髮男子中氣十足地大聲問好，明明被自己重創，此時卻看起來精神極佳，復原力也真是驚人，金弘中心裡不禁嘀咕著。

同年朋友看著他笑，他下意識迴避朴星和的視線，不知道該怎麼解釋事情的來龍去脈。  
「這位朋友.....旼琦，他把事情跟大家全說了。」  
「就是說，精神好一點之後就一直抓著我說一堆不知道的東西，什麼嚮導、哨兵之類的，花了好久時間才聽懂。」  
對著抱怨的崔傘，鄭友榮涼涼丟了一句「因為傘是笨蛋才聽不懂」，崔傘氣得在一旁噘嘴鬧起脾氣。  
「是、是嗎？」金弘中低頭玩著手指，訥訥地說。

「弘中啊，所以你現在可以讀得到我的心思嗎，讀一下吧？」  
懷抱著不安，他收起自己的精神屏障，朴星和的思緒進入了他的腦海。  
『一直做得很好，辛苦了，以後不用再一個人苦惱了。』  
「我說星和哥，還刻意叫人讀心也太做作了吧，像我們一樣用講的不就好了？」鄭友榮毫不留情地吐槽後，轉向金弘中，難得真摯的發言。  
「都是因為哥哥才能讓我們安全的活到現在，一直都辛苦了，愛你。」「只有哥一個人有祕密，藏著掖著也太不夠意思。」「我也好想看看美洲豹。」

孩子們七嘴八舌搶著對他說話，一定是桌上食物熱氣的錯，害他的眼眶也跟著漸漸發熱。  
「天哪，弘中哥該不會是哭了吧？」  
「世界奇觀啊各位。」  
看到極度罕見的金弘中落淚場景，鄭友榮和崔傘又開始一搭一唱地調侃起來，方才感動的氣氛一掃而空。  
「我才沒有。」金弘中邊抽著鼻子，還硬是要回嘴，哽咽地拿起湯匙，大口吃下今天尤其調味得太鹹的湯飯。

*  
天氣逐漸回暖，風和日麗、鳥語花香的春天來了。嚴寒的冬天已經過去，所有人都還健在，他們甚至多了一個新夥伴。  
「弘中哥，我說，你真的可以考慮一下我，跟我搭檔也很不錯的。」不過是晒個衣服的短暫時光也不得安寧，宋旼琦從頭到尾黏在金弘中旁邊說個不停。新加入的哨兵在經歷一次暫時連結後嚐到甜頭，攻勢猛烈地老是纏著他，他對宋旼琦翻了個白眼。  
「省省吧，你跟我只有暫時連結的份。」

隨著一切波折落幕，他們終於回到了安穩寧靜的校園生活，而金弘中還剩下一件重要的事要做——

「哥......你認真的嗎？」丁潤浩一臉惶然，向他進行第八百次的確認。  
「當然。」  
「你知道這麼做的話有多危險嗎？你可能會死的。」  
「我知道，我要做。」  
他分毫不受影響，堅定地回答。

他主動對丁潤浩提出了進行身體和精神結合的要求。

「身體的部分就算了，精神結合真的風險很高的，要是我在外面出了什麼事，結合斷掉的話，可不是昏倒就能了事，哥可能會發狂或直接痛死呀——」  
「我知道，你說很多次了。」不留情地打斷丁潤浩，金弘中雙手勾上丁潤浩的脖子，踮起腳尖在他的哨兵唇上親了一下。  
「不是很好嗎？這樣的話，以後不管出什麼事，你都不敢擅自斷掉我們的連結了。」  
「......哥，你真的很記仇。」  
「不，我只是不想讓你再離開了，不論任何原因。」

在昏暗的地下室裡，他們面對面端坐，像是初對面一般拘謹，金弘中的手放在膝蓋上握著拳，或許是因為對於等會要發生的事感到緊張，他覺得自己的掌心在冒著汗。

「哥，你知道嗎？在軍隊的時候，如果有哨兵與嚮導要進行精神結合的話，那可是一件少見的大事，不但會舉辦盛大的結合儀式，獻上大家的祝福，在儀式上，進行結合的哨兵和嚮導還要交換誓詞、互相許諾......」丁潤浩身子前傾，捧起他的臉。

「誓詞的內容是這樣的，」靠著他的耳朵，丁潤浩低聲呢喃。「從此刻開始，不論是好、是壞，是富、是窮，是健康、是疾病，我們都將對彼此永遠忠實，擁有並持有彼此，直到死亡將我們分開......」  
他的臉頰像火燒一般滾燙，伸出雙手環抱丁潤浩，模仿著他的哨兵，湊近丁潤浩的耳邊，小聲地說了「我願意」，接著他們雙唇相接，彷彿要好好緘封起方才的誓詞一般，親吻了好久好久，金弘中感到他與丁潤浩精神世界的最深處開始相連、交融，直到彼此的界線逐漸模糊。

一邊接吻著，丁潤浩的手指由上而下滑過他的背脊，他一陣戰慄，僵直了身子。  
「哥，不要緊張，交給我就行。」  
丁潤浩的安撫反倒讓金弘中不悅起來。  
「哼，我知道，你經驗很豐富嘛，跟其他嚮導也做過很多回，身體結合對你來說才不算什麼——」  
靠著他的肩頭，丁潤浩忍不住低笑出聲。  
「有什麼好笑？」  
「因為哥吃醋的樣子實在很可愛，放心，以後不會再有別人了。」  
他未竟的抱怨就這樣被丁潤浩的甜言蜜語堵得語塞，再也說不下去。

隨著丁潤浩的碰觸，被碰過的地方都像是火燒一樣熱燙起來，丁潤浩撩起他的衣服，吸吮他胸前小小的乳頭，他因為陌生的刺激輕輕喘著氣，性器慢慢挺立，在此同時，丁潤浩修長的手指進一步鑽進了他的臀縫，然後一點一點地探入了後穴。

異物進入身體的感覺使金弘中有些羞恥、有些不適，但由身體深處升起的異樣熱感讓他難受得顧不上那些，不自覺地扭動身子，想讓丁潤浩的手指再往裡頭一些。回應他的請求，後穴很快被伸進了第二根手指，丁潤浩的手指搔刮、按壓著他發燙的內壁，儘管舒服卻解不了那股難耐的熱，他空虛地嗚咽起來，丁潤浩安撫地沿著他的耳際和脖頸細細舔吻，「弘中哥，再忍耐一下。」

體貼的擴張對此刻的金弘中無異於酷刑，當丁潤浩終於解開褲帶，將性器肏進他的身體，突然的充實感讓他忍不住哭叫出聲。  
「嗚，好熱......」  
只有在被粗長的性器頂弄到深處時，那股蝕骨的熱感才能稍稍緩解，隨之而來的卻是更滾燙的熱氣，昏沉的腦袋漸漸沒了理智，陣陣酸麻襲來，自己被操射出來的精液弄得他的下腹黏糊糊的一片，但是還不夠，金弘中緊緊攀著丁潤浩的身體，張大雙腿，想讓那東西再往身體裡進來一點。  
「潤浩、裡面、還要」語無倫次的呻吟染上了情慾的甜膩，丁潤浩咬著他的鎖骨，大掌掐著他的臀部用力往下壓，如他所願肏得更深更大力，強烈的快感與無處排解的熱氣讓金弘中無意識地流下淚水。

好熱、好熱、好熱，發瘋似的結合熱隨著下半身抽插的節奏一波波地更升溫，他不知道自己射精了幾次，恍惚地哭叫著，就快要失去意識，丁潤浩緊擁著他，臉頰貼著他的臉。

「好涼。」同樣滾燙的肌膚沾上了他的眼淚，丁潤浩笑著舔了一口金弘中不斷湧出的淚珠，儘管還帶著眼淚，他也跟著笑了，仰起頭索討起安慰的吻，在溫柔的唇舌交纏間，漸漸覺得好像不再那麼難受。

*  
乍暖還寒的春日早晨，一夜無夢，涼風吹過光裸的肌膚，他打了個寒顫，張開眼睛。

「早安。」金弘中對枕邊人小聲說道。  
「早安。」還不想起床的丁潤浩閉眼咕噥，摟著他的手臂收得更緊了些，看到自己與丁潤浩還緊密交纏著的身軀，金弘中遲來地感到了難為情，覺得昨晚的熱感彷彿又竄上了臉頰。

「弘中哥......」丁潤浩用因為尚未清醒而略為低啞的嗓音含糊叫喚著他。  
「什麼事？」  
「沒事......」愛睏的大型犬不顧自己的高大體型，把整顆頭往他肩窩裡磨蹭，他被丁潤浩的頭髮弄得發癢，忍不住輕笑出聲。

即使末世依舊、未來依然無光，至少兩人相伴、歲月靜好，對於在世界盡頭的他們而言，已再無其他所求。

陽光照進了地下室的樓梯口，金弘中瞇眼看著那微弱的光芒，覺得非常、非常的——

「我也是。」  
「我也很幸福。」  
與他意識相連的哨兵在夢囈般說出了他未說出口的話語後，又再度倒頭睡去，他玩著眼前鳥窩一樣的亂髮，悄悄地在丁潤浩的髮旋落下一個吻。

Fin.


End file.
